Espacios Negativos
by MissSlytherinBitch
Summary: Albus Severus Potter es un chico raro, reservado y, sobre todo, un tanto aterrador, excéntrico y misterioso. Scorpius Malfoy comienza a volverse loco por su curiosidad, y el extraño magnetismo que lo lleva siempre de vuelta a preguntarse qué secretos esconderá el joven Potter detrás de su rareza y su silencio...
1. Tercer Año (Parte I)

_Supongo que la excusa más simple es: este es mi primer **Scorbus**. Mi idea original era tratar varios episodios y relaciones sobre la tercera generación (literalmente  15 personajes o más, una locura) pero, por arte de magia, se convirtió en lo que es, centralizado en estos dos personajes que he aprendido a amar poco a poco._

 _Está de más decir que el universo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a la maravillosa J.K Rowling._

 _¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

 _-m.s.b_

* * *

 _Tercer Año I_

Hacía prácticamente media hora que Scorpius estaba sentado en la misma posición sobre el sofá, en silencio. A su lado Cordelia no paraba de hablar, luchando por mantener su larga cabellera castaña en algún tipo de peinado que pudiese durar más de cinco minutos; y a cada momento el chico se preguntaba cómo demonios ellos podían ser familia. Todo lo que ella decía le sonaba como murmullos indescifrables, tan solo asentía de vez en cuando, cada que ella tocaba su hombro – posiblemente preguntando si estaba siguiendo la historia.

– ¿Scorpius? – inquirió la castaña, sacándolo de su monólogo interno.

– ¿Ah? – espetó el chico, confundido, alzando la mirada para ver la expresión de su prima.

– Te pregunté qué opinabas. – sonrió ella.

– ¿Opinar de qué? – exigió, asumiendo que ella debió darse cuenta de que no la estaba oyendo.

– No estabas escuchándome. – afirmó ella. – ¿Alguna vez te interesa algo que no seas tú mismo? Sé sincero.

– Sinceramente no. – Scorpius esbozó una enorme sonrisa burlona y fijó sus ojos en los de la chica. – ¿Feliz? – Cordelia quedó en silencio, frunciendo el ceño al ver que la sonrisa no desaparecía. – Sabía que ibas a entenderlo. – le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, guiñó un ojo y se marchó hacia su cuarto. Ni siquiera se molestó en intentar comprender las quejas y reclamos que hacía ella desde donde estaba sentada, caminó con la cabeza en alto, peinando torpemente su melena rubia.

Subió las escaleras sintiendo ese cosquilleo de satisfacción que venía cuando había dado una buena respuesta a una pregunta estúpida. Entró al cuarto, se sentó sobre la cama y, lentamente, se quitó los zapatos y la corbata, antes de recostarse.

Lo pensó. Quizás deshacerse de todas las personas que tuvo que soportar en primer y segundo año no podía ser tan malo después de todo, no tendría que lidiar con los asuntos insípidos de nadie, solo los propios; sin embargo sabía, en el fondo, que no había seguridad de que pudiera soportar los siguientes seis años en soledad ¿o sí? Aunque… suponía que debía haber alguien al menos mínimamente interesante entre tantos estudiantes que habitaban el colegio, algún día hallaría a alguien… o no.

Una figura entró al cuarto casi tan rápido que le causó un susto. Llegó hasta el otro lado del cuarto y abrió un enorme baúl que Scorpius no había notado al entrar. Era un chico, claro, tenía el cabello oscuro y estaba arrodillado pasando cosas de la caja a la cama mientras murmuraba entre dientes.

– Disculpa… tú no eres Dylan. – afirmó Scorpius, sentándose sobre la cama.

Él otro chico no se inmutó, continuó con lo que hacía, ahora maldiciendo en voz baja, sacando una por una diferentes cosas del baúl, como si buscara algo. El rubio se puso de pie y alzó la voz, pero no hubo respuesta, el muchacho simplemente estaba absorto en lo que hacía. Tuvo que acercarse, no podía soportarlo: caminó hacia él y colocó una mano en su hombro, haciéndolo saltar, casi de manera nerviosa.

– ¿Qué? – espetó secamente el chico justo antes de voltearse.

– ¿Potter?

Pareció una pregunta pero fue más una afirmación, no podía ser nadie más, _el hijo de Harry Potter_ , con el cabello azabache y los ojos verdes, igual que esa fotografía que había en la oficina de McGonagall.

– ¿Necesitas algo o ya puedo continuar? – inquirió Albus monótonamente.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Este no es tu cuarto. – respondió Scorpius.

– Pues ahora sí lo es, evidentemente. – señaló el chico. – ¿Algo más?

Scorpius negó con un gesto, mirando al vacío, y de inmediato vio al azabache sumergirse en el baúl nuevamente.

Debió estar más de veinte minutos así, quitando cosas y apilándolas junto a la cama. Él lo observó desde el otro lado, mientras fingía ordenar sus corbatas y calcetines. Siempre supo que había algo raro en ese chico, todo el mundo lo decía desde primer año porque no hablaba con nadie que no fuera su hermana, jamás se unía a grupos de estudio, y cuando debía realizar tareas con alguien más decidía hacerlo por su cuenta y dividir el crédito; siempre que lo veía caminar por los pasillos iba cabizbajo y murmurando para sí mismo, lo cual no ayudaba a esa imagen casi fantasmagórica que todos se habían formado de él. Sin duda a Scorpius eso le causaba curiosidad, se preguntaba si se habría caído de la cama de pequeño, o si al gran _niño que_ vivió se le había escapado alguno de los tornillos de su hijo de en medio; deseaba saber qué era lo que tanto hablaba consigo mismo.

Finalmente Albus se puso de pie en silencio y metió algo a su bolsillo antes de salir de la habitación prácticamente corriendo. El rubio lo siguió con la mirada asomando la cabeza fuera del umbral de la puerta. Esperó algunos segundos y se dirigió directamente a la pila de objetos que había dejado desordenados por el suelo alrededor del baúl; allí había todo tipo de cosas, como mapas encantados del Reino Unido, tazas de té con temperatura, un millón de suéteres con la letra A bordada en ellos, infinitas botellas minúsculas llenas de quién sabe qué, y unos cuantos objetos metálicos como sortijas, abrecartas y monedas de distintos países. Se preguntaba ¿quién llevaría todo eso al colegio? En realidad ¿con qué propósito? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

Para cuando Scorpius decidió alejarse de la ostentosa pila de curiosidades ya había estado un largo rato. Se volvió hacia su cama y se recostó mirando el techo. Se preguntaba qué habría sigo lo que Potter estaba buscando con tanta desesperación, seguramente otra de esas cosas extrañas e innecesarias… pero ¿qué cosa extraña e innecesaria?

-0-

Scorpius atravesaba a paso seguro la longitud del Gran Comedor, sin poder todavía distinguir si estaba satisfecho o si había comido demasiado y no podría dormir; Dylan veía solo pocos pasos detrás de él conversando con unas chicas de segundo.

– ¡Malfoy! – el chico detuvo a Scorpius apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. – ¿Sabes algo sobre el baúl que apareció en nuestro cuarto?

– Ahora lo preguntas. – bufó el rubio, casi con ironía. – Es de Albus Potter.

– ¿Potter? ¿Él no estaba con Hodge y Perkins? – preguntó una chica rubia detrás de él.

– Pues ya no. – respondió Scorpius volteándose nuevamente para seguir caminando.

Dylan aceleró el paso para alcanzarlo, mientras que las chicas se quedaron atrás. Caminaron uno al lado del otro un largo rato en silencio, y eso tranquilizó bastante a Scorpius; si ya la mayoría de las personas le parecían un fastidio con verlas una vez al día, convivir con alguien no le agradaba para nada, y no es que Dylan fuese particularmente ruidoso, o molesto, pero sencillamente no tenía interés en ser su amigo.

– ¿De verdad pusieron a Potter con nosotros? – inquirió el otro chico, mientras bajaban las escaleras.

– ¿Alguna vez, en los pasados tres años, he hecho bromas o he dicho mentiras? – replicó el rubio, casi ofendido.

– Buen punto. – confirmó Dylan. – ¿No se supone que es un completo fenómeno? Esto va a estar rarísimo…

– Ve y descúbrelo. – espetó Scorpius cuando la entrada de la Sala Común los dejó pasar.

La Sala de Slytherin siempre tenía ese tinte lúgubre que hacía que se sintiera en casa; de hecho, se parecía mucho a la parte superior de su casa: libreros y muebles de caoba oscura, cortinas y tapizados de terciopelo verde y negro, unas cuantas mesas de ajedrez y un juego de sofás con una pequeña mesa donde se servía el té.

Los dos muchachos cruzaron directo hacia las escaleras y avanzaron en silencio hasta la habitación. Albus Potter se encontraba sentado sobre la cama al final del cuarto, mirando un punto ciego en la pared en silencio; Scorpius y Dylan se dedicaron mutuamente una mirada confundida, pero no prestaron demasiada atención. Ni bien el rubio se sentó sobre su cama y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos notó que Albus se caminaba hacia él, levanto la vista para mirarlo, el otro se quedó parado unos segundos sin decir nada.

– ¿Necesitas algo, Potter? – inquirió Scorpius.

Pareció que el azabache lo dudó unos segundos antes de hablar, movía los labios como si ensayara lo que estaba a punto de decir.

– Estuviste tocando mis cosas. – afirmó finalmente. – ¿Por qué?

– Yo no estuve tocando tus cosas. – mintió el rubio.

– Claro que sí. – contestó Albus. – No había nadie más aquí.

– Dylan vive aquí…

Ambos miraron hacia la cama de en medio, Dylan se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

– Yo no he estado aquí en todo el día, amigo. – replicó mirando al rubio.

– ¿Por qué tocaría tus cosas? No es como si me interesara. – intervino Scorpius, nervioso.

– Vamos a pretender que dices la verdad. – respondió el otro. – Solo no lo hagas de nuevo.

Y sin siquiera haber pronunciado la última palabra regreso a su cama, lo cual a Scorpius le dio la impresión de algo casi automático, inhumano, sin duda le causó un buen susto. Intentó no pensar en ello y se recostó, todavía con la ropa puesta, por alguna razón sentía algo de miedo de ponerse de pie y vestirse. Había algo en ese chico que le daba un tinte frío a la habitación, incluso más de lo que Scorpius podía tolerar.

Las horas pasaron y él seguía despierto, ni siquiera había sido capaz de cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir, se sentía perturbado, cohibido, no entendía por qué. Recordaba la primera vez que vio a su abuelo al salir de Azkaban, Scorpius tenía solo ocho años pero en cuanto Lucius Malfoy entró a su cuarto pudo sentirlo, una presencia fría, incluso al abrazarlo le dio la sensación de que ese cuerpo no emanaba calor como el suyo o el de su padre. Su madre le había dicho que todo eso estaba en su cabeza, pero él sabía que no era así, podía sentir a las personas – de vez en cuando – y era completamente extraño y morboso, por lo cual no volvió a hablar al respecto. Había pasado mucho desde la última vez que se había sentido así de perturbado, por lo general no existían muchas cosas que lograran corromper su actitud despreocupada, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba: ¿Qué tenía el chico Potter que hacía que todo el cuarto pareciera un mausoleo?

En un momento – en el que el rubio no pudo siquiera revisar la hora en el reloj detrás de él – Albus se levantó de su cama, sin hacer ni el más mínimo sonido, y salió de la habitación tan rápido como pudo. Inevitablemente, Scorpius lo siguió. Se quedó en la parte más alta de la escalera, pudiendo verlo a penas parado en medio de la Sala Común.

– _Al, ¿qué sucede?_ – preguntó una voz femenina, cuya portadora no pudo ver.

Scorpius intentó bajar algunos escalones para verla. Cabello rojizo, pequeña de estatura, enormes ojos azules. Claro: era su hermana… ¿cómo era su nombre? No podía recordar pero recordaba haberla visto en el periódico por el aniversario de la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

– _Otra vez no puedes dormir, ¿cierto?_ – comentó la chica, sin siquiera esperar que el azabache respondiera. Ambos se sentaron en uno de los sofás de la Sala.

– _James se lo llevó_. – susurró Albus. – _¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Quién cree que es él?_

– _Él solo intenta ayudarte, Al… ya sabes como es._ – la pelirroja acariciaba suavemente el hombro de su hermano, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía su rostro, como si necesitara asegurarse de que él la miraba.

– _Un idiota._ – respondió el azabache.

Scorpius no pudo evitar reírse, y quizás lo hizo demasiado fuerte. Los dos hermanos se voltearon hacia la escalera donde él se encontraba, incluso pudo sentir los ojos de Albus sobre él, obligándolo a regresar a la habitación. Ni bien se puso de pie y comenzó a subir escuchó pasos acercándose, pero no se detuvo.

Fue evidente que Albus entró a la habitación solo segundos después de que Scorpius pudiera recostarse sobre la cama nuevamente. Pero el azabache no pasó de largo como él había supuesto, sino que se quedó parado al borde de su cama.

– Simplemente no. – fue todo lo que dijo.

El rubio intentó parecer dormido, se quedó en silencio con los ojos cerrados, dejando su cuerpo tan suelto como pudo, pero el otro muchacho no se movió: se acercó a la cabecera de su cama y en cuanto Scorpius abrió los ojos lo vio justo en frente de él.

– ¿Parezco estúpido? – preguntó Albus.

– La verdad es que sí. – respondió Scorpius rápidamente.

El de cabello oscuro alzó una ceja, pero su rostro no mostraba sorpresa o confusión o siquiera incredulidad, solo se quedó así y luego regresó a la expresión monótona de antes.

– ¿Algo más? – preguntó el rubio.

Albus ni siquiera respondió, lo miró unos segundos y regreso a su cama en silencio. Scorpius sintió el frío regresar a la habitación, abrumándolo por completo. Supo entonces que solo le quedaba esperar a que amaneciera y premiar su desvelo con una buena taza de café en la mañana.

-0-

Pasaban las semanas y la sensación gélida que rodeaba la presencia de Albus Potter abrumaba más y más a Scorpius. Se sentía perturbado incluso dentro de enormes salones de clases donde un montón de otros estudiantes lo separaba de Potter. Le había costado muchísimo lograr distraer su atención de aquello que parecía ser incluso más fuerte que su voluntad de mantenerse en calma; resolvió entonces observar a otras personas, pues había quedado claro que si se acercaba demasiado, Albus pronto se daba cuenta, y lo último que quería era que pensara que era tan raro como él, o peor aún que le importaba lo que hiciera.

Comenzó observando a un muchacho de cuarto, Bernard Avery; no tardó demasiado en develar cada aspecto de él, y ni siquiera tuvo que seguirlo a todas partes, las pistas estaban allí frente a su nariz. Más adelante, cuando el pobre Bernard se volvió completamente aburrido, se fijó en un chico alto y moreno de Ravenclaw; lo veía siempre en la biblioteca, aunque jamás leía: usaba las secciones aburridas – como la de Aritmancia – para ocultar sus asquerosas sesiones de besuqueo, arrastrando consigo a cualquier chica que estuviese dispuesta. Tardó un poco en descifrar su nombre, pero finalmente consiguió suponer, correctamente, que su nombre era Adam. Luego llamó su atención otro compañero de Casa, Duncan Shafiq, alto y fornido, de tez olivácea y enormes ojos azules, lo había visto antes: su padre había sido noticia unos años atrás al hacer polémicas declaraciones sobre la pureza de sangre de los Potter, lo cual le había costado caro, aunque no lo suficiente para que su hijo no fuese aceptado en Hogwarts. Duncan era temperamental y sarcástico, a Scorpius no le cabía duda de por qué había acabado en Slytherin, era una serpiente de pies a cabeza; tenía a su alrededor una especie de séquito, conformado por sus compañeros de sexto y algunas chicas de quinto que parecían caer ante él por su fachada de – lo que Scorpius llamaba – _chico peligroso_. Lo cierto era que lo único peligroso de este chico era su horrendo carácter de niño caprichoso, sin embargo mantuvo el interés del joven Malfoy al menos un mes completo.

El problema era que cada día debía volver a la habitación y toparse con esa suerte de invasión que significaba tener cerca a Albus. Sin importar qué tan interesante fuese su nuevo objetivo, ninguno le causaba a Scorpius una sensación tan rotunda como la que le causaba su compañero de cuarto. Aun cuando estaba ese muchacho de séptimo año, Cooper Bertrand, – que había sido el fenómeno antes de la llegaba de Potter – quien era extremadamente raro y misterioso, no podía emanar la misma frialdad, a pesar de que le causaba al rubio varios escalofríos.

-0-

Las vacaciones de Navidad estaban a solo unos pocos días y Scorpius sentía cierta calma en eso. No podía esperar para estar en casa con sus padres, poder dormir tranquilo y sin sentirse constantemente al borde de una tumba; ansiaba la sencilla cena que tenían todos los años con su tía Daphne, incluso si debía soportar a Cordelia.

En Hogwarts no era la última semana antes de Navidad sin que el profesor Longbottom realizara su tediosa y aburrida clase de reflexión, en la cual se tomaba la libertad de obligar a los estudiantes a pretender que existía algún tipo de armonía entre ellos, más aún entre las diferentes Casas a las que pertenecían. Scorpius sin duda detestaba este tipo de cosas más intensamente que sus compañeros de Slytherin. No es que él sintiera alguna clase de rivalidad u odio por las demás Casas – como era común en la época de su padre – pero realmente no sentía que hubiese ninguna clase de _amistad_ tampoco, más bien sentía un desinterés y desprecio por las personas en general, incluso dentro de Slytherin. Sin embargo apreciaba la actitud del profesor, sentía que era el único adulto con una preocupación genuina por los estudiantes, más aún: se preocupaba genuinamente por Scorpius; cada año, el día antes de que tomara el tren a casa, lo invitaba a su oficina por una taza de té, y aunque él había aceptado solo una vez, el profesor Longbottom no dejaba de invitarlo.

Aquel día en particular, lo había interceptado justo antes de que saliera del salón, sin embargo Scorpius declinó en seguida; por mucho que sintiera que el profesor Longbottom era un buen hombre, no estaba en condiciones de hablar con ninguna persona: cada día estaba más nervioso y era incapaz de tener una conversación sin parecer un demente. El hombre aceptó su rechazo sin problemas, deseándole una feliz Navidad, y expresando sus deseos de saber qué escribiría en la tarea de resoluciones para el año nuevo.

Si lo pensaba con cuidado la única resolución que podía pensar era que Albus Potter dejara de existir por arte de magia, o que fuese enviado lejos de él por el bien de su salud mental. Quizás sería mejor no escribir eso dado que Potter era muy cercano al profesor, y eso seguramente alarmaría a más de unos cuantos adultos, y ni hablar de su madre. Podría escribir que deseaba un año próspero, buenas calificaciones, mantenerse lejos de los problemas y – tal vez – una nueva escoba; eso era lo que la mayoría de sus compañeros escribirían, nadie se atrevería a revelar si anhelaba perder su virginidad, o si sentía deseos de que algún otro estudiante desapareciera.

Probablemente escoger escribir sus "resoluciones" en la Sala Común había sido una pésima idea: habían sido alrededor de ocho o nueve de sus compañeros quienes se acercaron a preguntar, ¿cómo sabían lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Y qué les importaba de todos modos? Patético. Scorpius estaba sumamente molesto para cuando Albus Potter se sentó al otro lado de la mesa de ajedrez con su cuaderno. Al principio pensó incluso que era él quien lo estaba acosando, luego consideró que era la única mesa con un lugar libre en toda la Sala.

El azabache parecía particularmente absorto en lo que escribía, más que la mayor parte del tiempo. Scorpius intentó ignorarlo, ocuparse de sus propios asuntos, pero no era nada fácil. Pudo jurar incluso que estaba temblando de frío ¿era eso posible? Claro que no, estaba sentado junto al fuego de la chimenea, no había manera de que pasara frío.

De vez en cuando Albus alzaba la mirada hacia Scorpius, y él fingía no darse cuenta. Y para el momento en que quiso retomar lo que estaba haciendo ya había olvidado por completo qué demonios iba a escribir; en su lugar realizó dos listas:

 _Cosas que sabemos sobre Albus Severus Potter:  
\- Es __extraño_ _aterrador.  
\- Posiblemente se cayó de la cuna de pequeño.  
\- Tiene serios problemas.  
\- Jamás habla con nadie que no sea su hermana.  
\- __Podría ser un vampiro_ _.  
\- Tiene buenas calificaciones pero jamás habla en clase.  
\- Todos los profesores parecen perturbados por él.  
\- Recibe cartas de su madre cada semana __y jamás responde_ _.  
\- Pasa todo su tiempo libre encerrado en la habitación.  
\- Casi nunca hace contacto físico con nadie (salvo sus hermanos)._

 _Cosas que NO sabemos sobre Albus Severus Potter:  
\- ¿Qué demonios piensa?  
\- ¿Creerá que soy raro?  
\- ¿Sabe que su sola presencia congelaría el mismísimo infierno?  
\- ¿Tendrá algún tipo de relación perturbadora con su hermana?  
\- ¿Fue abusado de niño?  
\- ¿Está loco de veras? __Posiblemente_ _.  
\- En serio ¿es vampiro? ¿Un muerto en vida, tal vez?  
\- __¿Algún día dejará de ignorar mi existencia?_

-0-

Scorpius había oído a su padre decir que, antes de casarse, jamás había disfrutado realmente la Navidad. Y él lo entendía perfectamente: Astoria Malfoy hacía de las fiestas un placer sencillo, un momento de deleite, con una calma poco característica en la familia Malfoy. Cada año ella preparaba una mesa pequeña donde tan solo entraban ella, su esposo, su hijo, y la familia de su hermana – la tía Daphne, junto al tío Theodore y Cordelia. Hacía años que habían dejado de asistir a las opulentas cenas de los abuelos Malfoy debido al inmenso odio que su abuela Narcisa sentía hacia su madre, y eso en parte tranquilizaba a Scorpius enormemente.

Su padre le había prometido finalmente darle esa clase sobre vinos que tanto había estado esperando, muy a pesar de los regaños de su madre. Por su parte, su tío se había tomado unos días extra fuera de su trabajo para llevarlo a ver el último partido de los _Falmouth Falcons_ de toda la temporada. Incluso Cordelia se estaba portando excepcionalmente bien ese año, parecía que todo lo que ella necesitaba era ser puesta en su lugar... de haber sabido antes, pensó Scorpius.

Aquella Nochebuena se encontraban todos sentados en la sala, protegidos por el calor de la chimenea, con una suave melodía de fondo y una enorme taza de chocolate caliente, ¿qué más iba a pedir? Ni siquiera había pensado en Potter en toda la semana.

Su padre y su tío charlaban en un costado, de pie junto a la ventana; incluso después de saber que habían sido amigos en su juventud, a él siempre le daba la sensación de que algo nunca estaría bien entre ellos y no podía evitar preguntarse por qué. Alguna vez su madre le había dicho que después de la guerra hubo tensiones que jamás serían disueltas, pero se disculpó por no poder ser más específica que eso. Aun así ellos actuaban de manera civilizada entre sí, incluso pasaban mucho tiempo conversando sobre el trabajo de Theodore en el Ministerio – al cual debió pagar la enorme deuda dejada por los crímenes de su desaparecido padre – y el pasatiempo de Draco en restauración de objetos mágicos inusuales; otras veces conversaban acerca de las noticias en el periódico, como esa noche, y ese era el tema favorito de Scorpius: se sentó en el sofá muy cerca de ellos, mientras debatían acerca de la nueva sesión aprobada en favor de los derechos de los hombres lobo.

– La redacción del documento era impecable. – comentó el tío Theodore. – Casi me convencen del todo.

– ¿Casi? – inquirió Draco, extrañado.

– Todo tiene sus límites. – respondió el otro hombre. – Las posiciones en el Ministerio no debieron escapársenos de las manos, jamás.

– Quizás. Pero si algo debiste aprender, Nott, es que no puedes detener el progreso.

– ¿Progreso? Yo lo llamaría barbarie.

Scorpius hizo un gesto hacia su padre, como si pidiera permiso para hablar.

– ¿No fue Remus Lupin un profesor _decente_ , aun siendo hombre lobo? – preguntó el muchacho.

– ¿Decente? – bufó Nott. – Más bien desastroso.

Scorpius pudo notar cómo su padre rodaba los ojos en silencio, luego tomó una gran bocanada de aire y le dio a su viejo amigo una palmadita en el hombro.

– Yo creo que sin importar lo que digamos, la ley es la ley. – afirmó Draco, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Ambos hombres quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

– ¿Alguno de ustedes podría ir por los bizcochos de almendra? – intervino la señora Malfoy, acercándose a acariciar el cabello de su hijo.

– Cordelia lo hará con gusto. – comentó Theodore.

La chica castaña le dedicó a su padre una mirada disconforme, pero se puso de pie de inmediato, aunque no sin antes jalar a Scorpius con ella. Debido a su buen comportamiento, él no se opuso.

Los dos entraron en la cocina en silencio. La castaña cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y miró a Scorpius unos segundos en silencio, con una extraña expresión en el rostro, como si estuviese luchando por contener una fuerza incontenible.

– ¿Te estás muriendo o algo? – preguntó el rubio.

– ¿Escuchaste los rumores? – inquirió la chica, mientras abría la enorme alacena.

– Sé más específica, Delia. – espetó Scorpius.

– Al parecer tu compañero de cuarto causó un maravilloso escándalo anoche, durante el baile de Navidad del Ministerio. – respondió Cordelia, en voz baja.

– ¿Albus? – preguntó él.

– ¡Obviamente! – señaló ella alcanzándole el frasco con biscochos. – Tuvo un colapso nervioso o algo así, ¡fue un escándalo!

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – se dijo a sí mismo, aunque quizás no debió hacerlo.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – intervino ella, bloqueando la salida de la cocina.

– Porque Potter es sumamente extraño. – afirmó el rubio.

– Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que esté loco. – comentó ella.

– Pues lo está.

– Entonces quizás termine encerrado en un hospital de por vida. – comentó Cordelia, sin moverse de donde estaba.

– ¿Por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación? Déjame salir. – espetó él.

– Podría jurar que sabes algo. – contestó ella. – Has convivido con él, ¿de veras esperas que crea que no sabes algo?

– ¿Qué podría saber yo? No me interesa en absoluto. – mintió el muchacho.

– Vamos, Scorpius, ¡escúpelo!

– ¿De veras Cordelia? Eres patética.

– Soy una persona curiosa, nada más. – respondió ella.

– La pregunta es ¿por qué te importa tanto? ¿Tu vida es tan insípida que solo puedes vivir de las desgracias ajenas?

La chica se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de moverse a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Justo cuando pensó que podría descansar su mente… ¿por qué ella sabía eso? Más bien ¿por qué se lo había dicho? Además del hecho de que si Cordelia pasaba demasiado tiempo sin hablar seguramente explotaría. Entonces Scorpius ya no podía evitar pensar en cuánto tiempo había estado anticipando este suceso, o quizás no ese en particular pero… sí esperaba que algún día rompiera con esa silenciosa fachada suya.

El resto de sus vacaciones fueron, sin duda, un asco. De algún modo acabó gastando más energía intentando no pensar en Albus, que haciendo cosas reales; la paranoia volvía a consumir la mayor parte de su mente, ahora no solo estaba lleno de preguntas, sino que comenzaba a sentir genuino interés, ¿era eso posible? No era preocupación, ni nada, pero de verdad la urgencia por responder a tantos interrogantes se hacía cada vez más intensa…


	2. Tercer Año (Parte II)

– _Tienes que dejar de hacer eso._

Scorpius dio un salto al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas. Se volteó en silencio y ella estaba parada allí, con sus enormes ojos fijados en él.

– ¡Demonios, Potter! ¿Acaso estás siguiéndome? – exclamó Scorpius.

– No más de lo que tú estás siguiendo a mi hermano. – respondió Lily.

– Yo no estoy siguiendo a nadie. – mintió él.

En ese momento el muchacho deseaba no ser tan evidente, temblaba de nerviosismo y su cuerpo no podría haber escogido peor momento para fallarle. Pero la idea de que la menor de los Potter tuviese la más mínima razón para pensar que él estaba siguiendo o acosando a Albus, le aterraba más que cualquier cosa.

– Malfoy… – suspiró la pelirroja. – Ya hemos tenido esta conversación.

– Como sea. – espetó Scorpius, intentando sonar casual.

– Solo deja de hacerlo. – la chica rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada; sencillamente realizó un gesto en el aire y caminó hacia el otro lado de la Sala Común, donde Albus estaba sentado leyendo.

Scorpius sabía que ella no dejaría de insistir – se lo había comunicado en diversas ocasiones –, sin embargo no parecía tener interés en comentárselo a su hermano y él le agradeció en silencio por ello. Los observó otro rato, aunque intentando no parecer demasiado evidente, hasta que cada uno tomó rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones.

La peor parte era que Lily Potter tenía razón: al regresar de las vacaciones no había sido capaz de calmarse; había comenzado siendo solo observación – como antes – pero pronto, sin comprender bien por qué, Albus comenzó a tomar largas caminatas en su tiempo libre, se quedaba horas en la oficina del profesor Longbottom, dejó de escabullirse en las noches, incluso había ido a uno o dos paseos a Homesgade. Todos los patrones que Scorpius había develado cuidadosamente estaban desapareciendo, y ya estaba completamente fuera de sí.

Para su suerte – o no tanta suerte – Lily no parecía genuinamente preocupada o asustada por su comportamiento, era más un acto reflejo, como si intentara _cuidar_ de su hermano; además, más de una vez, ella misma se quedaba a su lado mirándolo desde las sombras, aparentemente Albus no quería que estuviese encima de él las 24 horas del día.

Y – por si no era ya lo suficientemente miserable – a pesar de que la sola presencia del azabache le causaba escalofríos, su ausencia solo significaba para él un aumento brusco en su ansiedad, era algo incontrolable, magnético: exigía saber, necesitaba respuestas o temía que se volvería totalmente loco. Había instantes, como aquel, en los que no entendía cómo era posible, pero juraba que podía sentir la frialdad de Albus desprendiéndose de él, como si le fuese arrebatado algo que formaba parte de sí.

-0-

Era la primera vez que Scorpius se escabullía fuera del horario permitido; sencillamente tuvo que hacerlo, no podía soportar otra noche más en esa habitación, porque estaba seguro que no era bueno para la salud ¿podía pescar un resfriado de un frío inexistente? ¿Realmente era inexistente? Parecía que todo lo que podía conseguir de Albus Potter eran preguntas y más preguntas, ¡y eso que él ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra! Hacía meses que no oía su voz.

Nunca había entendido por qué a todo el mundo le encantaba escaparse a la Torre de Astronomía, ¿cómo subían tantos escalones en la penumbra? Estaba completamente oscuro, pero él no arriesgaría su pellejo por un poco de luz, de modo que se quedó al pie de la escalera hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron un poco y logró subir. Jamás había estado allí de noche, pero no parecía el mismo lugar donde la profesora Ives daba clases los jueves; era más bien algo parecido a un enorme armario, se sentía encerrado.

Se sentó en el suelo y se preguntó a sí mismo más de una vez qué era lo que deseaba conseguir estando allí, pero – como siempre – no hubo una respuesta real. Para su sorpresa la sensación de encierro logró apaciguar todo lo demás, y eso le dio una paz que creyó imposible. La oscuridad lo abrazaba y el silencio sentenciaba que solo pudiese oír sus propios pensamientos. No estaba asustado, simplemente deseaba estar en calma, un deseo desesperado y abrumador, casi tanto como el mismo mal que lo atormentaba.

Logró relajar su cuerpo, sus hombros habían estado tensos tanto tiempo que pensó que se orinaría encima al soltarlos ¿eso era normal? No. Por otro lado su mandíbula estaba prácticamente encajada en esa posición nerviosa que le causaba muchísimo dolor, hacía algunas semanas se había visto obligado a revisarse en el espejo: creyó que podría haberse roto un diente, pero no; y no había regresado al espejo, por supuesto, sabía que tenía un aspecto terrible, enormes ojeras rodeando sus ojos, su cabello se veía opaco – se había hecho la idea de que bañarse en la misma regadera que Albus sería perjudicial – y sus labios estaban tan resecos que no era raro sentir el sabor de su propia sangre al lamerlos.

Apoyó la cabeza en la pared detrás de él y cerró los ojos. Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire. Podía morir en ese instante: estaba en el paraíso. Hasta creyó que oía música… una dulce voz… no. No era música. Alguien estaba… ¿cantando? Abrió los ojos de inmediato y se asomó – arrastrándose por el suelo – a las escaleras.

– ¿Potter? – inquirió al divisar la cabellera roja entre la oscuridad.

– ¿Ahora me sigues a mí, Malfoy? – respondió la chica, llegando hasta arriba.

– Ya quisieras. – espetó él.

La chica simplemente bufó; parecía nerviosa pero Scorpius no estaba tan seguro de preguntar: por un lado no quería saber, no le interesaba ese miembro de la familia Potter en particular, pero por otro lado quizás tenía alguna respuesta que él necesitaba.

Lily se sentó en el suelo, al otro lado de donde estaba Scorpius, y ambos permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos. Era evidente que ni él ni ella tenían intenciones de irse y estaban dispuestos a ignorar por completo la existencia del otro. O no tanto. Quizás – pensaba Scorpius – era que ninguno sabía cómo empezar una conversación que los dos necesitaban, una conversación que podría significar una tregua: un lugar común donde encontrar tranquilidad.

– Malfoy. – susurró finalmente la pelirroja.

Él le respondió con el único sonido que pudo articular sin mover demasiado su boca.

– ¿Crees que exista una cura? – inquirió ella.

– ¿Cura? ¿Para qué?

– Bueno… no había pensado en lo que es. – confesó Lily, entre suspiros. – Albus. – hizo una pausa. – Tú no eres el único que se siente perturbado por él.

– Yo no me siento perturbado por Albus. – mintió Scorpius.

– Como sea. – bufó la chica. – No ha de haber escapado a tu sensatez que él no es normal. – afirmó. – Es diferente… en un mal sentido. El peor de los sentidos, si me lo preguntas.

– No, Potter, no ha escapado a mi sensatez. – contestó él. – Sin embargo, ¿podrías ser más específica?

La tenía. Ahora si la tenía.

– Es que… no sé… él es tan… tan aterrador. Siempre lo fue. Incluso mi padre lo sabe, sabe que algo no está bien en él… sufre todo el tiempo, es algo inexplicable pero siempre tiene una razón para sufrir, es demasiado sensible… no deja de pensar jamás, es imposible tener una conversación normal con alguien así, es incapaz de adaptarse…

– ¿Y eso por qué te afecta tanto? Eres consciente de que son personas separadas, ¿o no, Potter? – señaló el rubio, intentando sonar despreocupado.

– Imbécil. – espetó ella. – ¡Es mi hermano! Me preocupo por él… le prometí a mi madre que cuidaría de Albus… no puede cuidarse solo. – hubo otra pausa, esta vez un poco más larga, la voz de Lily sonaba extraña y su respiración llegaba hasta los oídos de Scorpius como si estuviese junto a ella. – A veces… a veces dice cosas horribles… cosas que me causan escalofríos… no sabría cómo describirlo, es algo turbio y lúgubre… su mente. A veces solo me hace querer llorar, otras salir huyendo… – la chica se puso de pie y se acercó a él. – No me sorprendió para nada tu curiosidad, pero sí tu insistencia.

– ¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas.

– Vamos, Malfoy… es en serio. – se puso de rodillas junto a Scorpius y lo miró fijamente. – Hay algo que te repele y te atrae hacia él, ¿o me equivoco?

– No voy a responder a eso.

– No eres el primero… pero nadie había durado tanto. – comentó Lily. – Mataría por saber qué demonios pasa por esa cabeza rubia tuya.

¿Debía decirle? Quizás podía confiar en ella… o tal vez solo se estaba burlando de él, ¿cómo saberlo? Si hasta el mismo Scorpius a veces dudaba de la fiabilidad de sus compañeros de Casa. Por un lado, podía hacerle muy bien soltar, dejar ir toda esa acumulación de preguntas que lo atormentaban, pero… de nuevo ¿y si solo estaba jugando?

– Todo esto puede acabar por consumirte completamente, Scorpius. – afirmó la pelirroja, en un tono demasiado sombrío para una chica tan joven. – Al menos eso es lo que dijo el doctor.

– No sé de qué hablas. – mintió él.

El rostro de Lily mutó de una expresión neutra a algo demasiado parecido a la furia incontrolable. Se acercó a Scorpius y lo tomó por los hombros con toda la fuerza que podía tener una niña de 12 años y lo sacudió sin quitar sus ojos de los de él.

– ¡Deja de fingir, Malfoy! ¡Vas a matarnos a ambos! ¿No ves que yo tampoco lo soporto más? Dime ¿hace cuántos meses que no duermes? ¿Crees que no lo sé? No soy estúpida, sabía que estabas aquí, te seguí porque ambos sabemos que hemos estado muriendo por hablar con alguien que no piense que estamos completamente dementes.

A ese punto Lily Potter ya temblaba violentamente y sus ojos parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas, y Scorpius sabía que probablemente así se veía él la mayor parte del tiempo, o al menos así se sentía.

– Vaya, tú si crees que estoy loca. – susurró ella.

– No. – replicó él. – Bueno, quizás… pero creo que yo también.

Hubo un silencio luego, en el cual ninguno de los dos pudo reconocer la incomodidad, habían encontrado un punto en común en no decir nada. La pelirroja le sonrió – por primera vez – y se sentó junto a él.

– Durante las vacaciones… estuve tan tranquilo. – comentó Scorpius. – No me había dado cuenta lo perturbado que estaba hasta que volví a sentir tranquilidad…

– ¿Qué es, exactamente, lo que te perturba? – inquirió la chica, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en la pared.

– No sé cómo decirlo… es algo imposible pero… algo en tu hermano hace que todo a su alrededor se sienta frío, casi como… muerto. – la voz de Scorpius temblaba, ni siquiera estaba seguro si esa explicación serviría de algo. – Yo lo describiría como una fuerza casi ¿magnética? Puedo sentir cuando se desprende de mi entorno… es sumamente doloroso.

– ¿Doloroso?

– Sí, no sé… es como… como si una vez asentada la sensación, me envuelve, y al irse es como si me la arrebataran… ¿me he vuelto completamente loco?

– Quizás. – respondió Lily. – Pero con Albus eso es normal.

– ¿Qué es normal estos días? Ya ni siquiera lo sé.

-0-

La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras comenzó a tiempo, como siempre; la profesora McHale llegó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, con la _feliz_ noticia de que se le había permitido dictar un tema de cuarto debido a circunstancias mayores.

– El tratamiento de heridas causadas por hombres lobo. – sentenció, a la vez que la tiza dibujaba la frase sobre la pizarra detrás de ella. – Es sin duda una de mis especialidades, y muy importante estos días…

Rose Weasley – quien estaba sentada justo al frente – alzó la mano y preguntó:

– ¿Insinúa que los hombres lobo son ahora un peligro mayor que antes?

– Yo no he insinuado nada, señorita Weasley, ha sido su madre y el Ministerio. – contestó la profesora.

A Scorpius siempre le pareció que a ella no le agradaban los Weasley, o quizás eran los estudiantes de Gryffindor en general, pero no le prestaba suficiente atención como para asegurarlo.

– Como dije, es importante. – continuó la profesora. – Por supuesto habrán estudiado la poción matalobos con el profesor Zabini… confío en que su clase fue más que suficiente para el tema. – hizo una pausa y los libros de todos los alumnos se abrieron en la página 135. – Comencemos con hechizos simples para curar heridas de garras…

Él sabía algunas cosas al respecto, por lo que le atinó a pensar que la clase sería demasiado aburrida. Lo peor que podía pasarle a Scorpius Malfoy en ese momento era no tener algo en qué concentrarse… porque eso significaba solo una cosa: voltearía a ver a Albus Potter y no podría evitarlo.

El otro muchacho estaba sentado al frente, junto a la enorme melena rojiza de su prima. Casi nunca hablaba en clase o con los profesores – a excepción del profesor Longbottom – pero, al parecer, le agradaba esa clase en particular: siempre tenía al menos una curiosidad que comentar con la profesora McHale al final, o al inicio, o incluso – rara vez – hacía preguntas en voz alta; aquella tarde estaba extrañamente callado, y Scorpius estaba seguro que se debía a que no estaba prestando atención.

Hasta ese momento, incluso cuando se topó directamente con Albus en la puerta, había sido capaz de soportar el frío, había sido capaz de ignorar las gotas de sudor helado que bajaban por su nuca y de apartar todas las preguntas que lo agobiaban a un costado. Claro, hasta que el joven Potter se volteó, y sus ojos lo miraron directamente, sí, justo a él. Todo su cuerpo tembló violentamente por una milésima de segundo y cuando se dio cuenta el otro ya estaba de nuevo mirando al frente. Luego de eso la sensación se quedó con él todo el día.

Sabía que sería completamente incapaz de pegar un ojo esa noche, como muchas noches antes; incluso cuando Lily se dormía en el suelo de la Torre de Astronomía después de pasarse horas hablando, él era incapaz de hacerlo. Pero esa sensación. Scorpius sabía que Albus podía haberse dado cuenta de cómo él lo miraba, pero el hecho de que literalmente se volteara para descubrir que estaba siendo observado… era terriblemente aterrador.

Al final de la clase le costó horrores poder levantarse de su asiento. Albus se quedó, esperando que todos se retiraran, parado a un lado del escritorio de la profesora. Cuando finalmente Scorpius pudo ponerse de pie, todo su cuerpo se sentía rígido y simplemente – al intentar dar el primer paso – cayó al suelo como si estuviese petrificado completamente.

– ¡Malfoy! – exclamó la profesora McHale mientras se acercaba para ayudarle. – ¿Estás bien, muchacho? ¿Qué te sucedió? – la mujer hablaba casi en un tono de risa.

Scorpius estaba listo para dar una perfecta excusa hasta que alzó la vista y notó que Albus estaba justo detrás de la profesora, mirándolo. Se levantó en silencio y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo.

No supo como pero logró no vomitar de camino a la Sala Común, pero lo logró.

-0-

– Hoy no fue a ninguna clase. – comentó Scorpius, casi casualmente, mientras con la mirada trataba de seguir el camino que hacía Lily al entrar a la Torre. – Ni ayer.

– Ni el día anterior. – añadió ella. – Lo sé.

La pelirroja se sentó junto a él, con su espalda descansando sobre la pared.

– Esta mañana mi madre escribió. – dijo Lily, jugando con su varita. – Al parecer están considerando regresarlo a casa.

– ¿En serio? – inquirió él. – Vaya… tiene que ser grave.

– Ella cree que lo es.

Quizás Ginny Potter tenía razón, su hijo tenía algo grave. Scorpius no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen del día anterior, cuando llegó del Gran Comedor, y vio a Albus en el suelo junto a la cama; estaba como dormido pero, al acercarse, pudo que ver que sus ojos estaban hinchados y su cuello tenía unas marcas rojizas, como si hubiese peleado con alguien. Dudaba rotundamente que hubiese peleado con alguien, ya que ni siquiera podía acercarse a la gente.

Algunas noches– en los encuentros en la Torre de Astronomía – Lily le contaba acerca de su infancia, acerca de Albus y cómo su casa cambió cuando él fue a Hogwarts; otras veces era Scorpius quien hablaba, más que nada para distraerse, y porque no tenía nadie más con quién hacerlo, nadie que escuchara de veras. Al principio pensó que la niña ni siquiera recordaría lo que él le decía, pero pronto sus interacciones y sus dudas se volvieron frecuentes, como si fuese una niña de primero en su primer día. Sentía cierta calidez extraña en ella, algo que – de algún modo – lo reconfortaba sin ser del todo agradable. Incluso, una noche, tocó su hombro y sintió como si se quemara, posiblemente debido a que había estado viviendo en un frío permanente; le alegró saber que todavía podía sentir otras cosas.

– Dudo que realmente se lo lleven. – comentó la pelirroja después de un momento de silencio. – A mi padre le aterra tratar a Albus como si _no fuese normal_ , no sé por qué.

– Quizás porque sería admitir que hizo algo mal. – contestó Scorpius, sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. – Es el mayor miedo de los padres. – soltó una suave risa. – Al menos de mi padre.

– Lo cierto es, Malfoy, que a veces creo entender mejor a tu padre que al mío.

Ambos rieron, y luego el silencio los envolvió nuevamente.

-0-

Era la última semana de clases y – por primera vez en su vida – Scorpius no se moría de ganas de regresar a casa. Hacía algunos días los Potter habían ido a Hogwarts a retirar a sus hijos, los tres, con la excusa de que al señor Potter le habían concedido unas breves vacaciones que debía tomar de inmediato, nadie los cuestionó.

La mañana en que Albus Potter juntó sus cosas y atravesó las puertas de Hogwarts junto a su madre y hermanos, Scorpius pudo sentirlo, juraba que pudo sentirlo. Él se encontraba bastante lejos, al otro lado del colegio tomando clases en el Invernadero con el profesor Longbottom; sucedió justo después de terminar de clasificar distintas especies de hiedras que el profesor les había asignado a él y a Dylan: su pecho se contrajo por un milésima de segundo, todo su cuerpo se entumeció y sintió como si algo estuviese atravesado su cabeza de repente. Tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para no caerse por el dolor, y luego así sin más se detuvo. Para cuanto se dio cuenta, todas las miradas de sus compañeros estaban en él, no había notado lo ruidoso que había sido; el profesor amablemente se acercó para asegurarse de que estaba bien, aunque no podía decirle que no lo estaba.

Después de ese momento todo empeoró. Se había pasado los días siguientes en un estado de pausa, como si el tiempo pasara por encima de él sin tocarlo, como si todo a su fuese un enorme agujero que terminaba justo en su centro, un vacío enrome y doloroso, pero sobre todo incomprensible.

Quizás era él quien debía conseguir atención médica inmediatamente y no Albus, porque estaba seguro de que ya estaba fuera de sí. Recordaba a su madre comentarle acerca de cómo los trastornos de la mente podían manifestarse como síntomas físicos intensos y hacían creer a la gente que estaban enfermos cuando en realidad solo tenían mucho estrés o ansiedad… ¿podía ser eso? Quizás la ansiedad de estar cerca de alguien como Albus había comenzado a manifestarse en su cuerpo y no se trataba de algo real. O tal vez era una maldición, ¿Albus Potter estaba maldito? ¿Posible? Sí, ¿probable? No, claro que no… su padre era el jefe de los aurores, hubiese mandado por cielo y tierra a hallar a un mago o bruja que rompiera la maldición. La idea de que lo que sentía en su cuerpo podía ser causado por estrés y ansiedad sonaba mucho más real, si lo pensaba seriamente.

Por el momento todo lo que sabía era que no quería averiguar cómo se sentiría todo el verano, lidiando con todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo; y peor aún, cómo lidiaría con ello sin poder decírselo a sus padres. Su madre sin duda se daría cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él, en Navidad había logrado disuadirla con excusas, pero sabía que ni siquiera podría inventar algo decente esta vez. Lo que más temía era que su padre llegara a observarle lo suficiente para notar algo, ¿cómo iba a enfrentarse a eso? Si algo se podía decir de Draco Malfoy era que conocía a su hijo perfectamente, pocas cosas escapaban a él, muy muy pocas a decir verdad.

Scorpius ya no estaba seguro de qué preocuparse más: de lo que sea que le estaba ocurriendo a Albus Potter – o por qué le afectaba a él –, de que su padre se diera cuenta de que estaba completamente obsesionado con un Potter, o por el hecho de que podía acabar encerrado en St. Mungo's por haber perdido la cabeza.

A tan solo tres días de haber dejado el colegio Lily Potter le escribió una carta. Scorpius estuvo exactamente 24 horas dándole vueltas al asunto, sin saber si debía leerla o no, preguntándose si en ella estaba la respuesta a la pregunta o si, simplemente, generaría más preguntas. Sabía que no soportaría más preguntas…

Había llevado el sobre todo el día consigo; de vez en cuando metía la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sentía la textura del papel entre sus dedos, imaginando la voz de la pelirroja regañándolo por ser un enorme cobarde. Y cuando finalmente decidió abrirla – porque no podía pensar en otra cosa – todo de desvaneció a sus pies.

La carta era breve, aparentemente mecanografiada y sin firmar, ni siquiera decía su nombre en el interior. Describía en pocas palabras el momento en que despidió a Albus cuando fue internado la mañana misma en que llegaron a Londres; a continuación, decía – con toda la ironía de Lily – que aquellas eran las mejores vacaciones de su vida y que esperaba regresar y poder verlo pronto.

Sonaba y se veía tan extraña que solo podía ser parte de un magistral engaño de la chica… pues sí, ¿cómo iba a explicarle a Harry Potter que la única persona a la que iba escribirle era un Malfoy? Ni siquiera a uno de sus primos o primas, sino a él. Posiblemente los Potter estaban cuidando meticulosamente las cartas que entraban y salían de su hogar. Lo entendía, pero aun así no podía sentirse tranquilo, no con ese enorme hueco en su interior.

Arrojó la carta a la chimenea encendida. De algún modo pensó que eso lo aliviaría pero lo cierto era que fue lo peor… se pasó toda la semana muriendo de ganas de poder releer la carta, como si supiera que había en ella un código secreto, algo que Lily había escondido entre líneas, lo que sea, cualquier cosa que pudiera darle algo más, ¿cómo soportaría eso todo el verano?

Y entonces – después de varios meses – Scorpius comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, allí, en medio de la Sala Común, a plena vista, y nada de eso podía importarle. La frustración era demasiado grande, el dolor demasiado intenso, se sentía tan abrumado; ni siquiera las estruendosas risas de sus compañeros de Casa podían detenerlo… nada iba a hacerlo. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y todo su cuerpo se estremecía. Tenía que soltar, aunque fuera solo un poco, estaba completamente desesperado, desconsolado, se sentía el único ser en la Tierra, y a la vez no, pues también existía Albus.


	3. Vacaciones de Verano

La sala de espera de St. Mungo's estaba prácticamente vacía. Las únicas personas allí eran Lily, su madre y el sanador Blake, un hombre de unos treinta años, piel oscura y ojos negros almendrados. Hablaba un poco de lo obvio, intentaba poner en palabras lo que le ocurría a Albus a pesar de que quizás no estaba seguro; su madre escuchaba atenta, y parecía creer cada palabra, asentía de vez en cuando y agradecía al doctor, a pesar de que aún no había hecho nada por su hermano.

Había cierta falsedad en la cortesía del hombre que hacía que se sintiera a gusto, le recordaba que todos estaban igualmente confundidos, que no eran perfectos, y eso le gustaba de una manera inusual. De vez en cuando el doctor apartaba la vista del desesperado rostro de su madre y la miraba, tan solo por un segundo. Lily pensó que quizás estaba esperando que ella lo mirase con cierta _admiración_ , que ella también le creyera… qué pena.

– En unas semanas estará perfectamente. – prometió Blake, en un tono demasiado suave para ser real. – Comenzaremos el tratamiento ahora mismo, se estabilizará y podrá continuar desde casa.

– ¿Y el colegio? ¿Podrá regresar? – preguntó Ginny Potter con su voz temblorosa.

– Absolutamente. – aseguró el hombre. – Tendrá suficiente tiempo para que todo se acomode.

– ¿Para que todo se acomode? – replicó Lily, casi en un tono de burla.

– Claro. – respondió él. – Ahora Albus solo está un poco _desordenado_ , en un sentido poco común. El tratamiento que vamos a darle va a ayudarle a aclarar sus pensamientos y disminuir la ansiedad que provoca los ataques de pánico.

Lily simplemente rodó los ojos. Blake se despidió de ellas amablemente y les indicó que en unos minutos podrían ver a Albus. Y así fue. La enfermera abrió la puerta de la habitación y las dejó entrar sin decir nada.

El cuarto tenía un extraño aroma, como si alguien hubiese muerto o nacido allí, o ambas. Todo era de color blanco, excepto la cabeza azabache de su hermano, que estaba sentado sobre la cama con una inmaculada bata aterciopelada; tenía ambas manos reposando sobre su regazo y las piernas colgando del borde sin tocar el suelo, se veía completamente normal pero… más calmado. Había tanto silencio que Lily podía escuchar la respiración de Albus, lo cual no era para nada tétrico ¿verdad?

– Albus, hijo… – su madre se sentó junto a él, y suavemente acarició su cabello antes de abrazarlo. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

Parecía que la mujer podía llorar en cualquier momento, como si Albus estuviese muriendo o algo, a Lily le resultaba espantosa la manera en que ella exageraba toda la situación de ese modo. Albus no estaba muriendo, ni tenía alguna grave enfermedad con la cual no podría tener una vida normal, tan solo era un chico con problemas, todos tenían problemas. Por mucho que ella amaba a su hermano no podía evitar odiarlo por causar todo eso, por perturbar a su familia de ese modo; y por otro lado hacía su mejor esfuerzo por entenderlo, lo cual era mucho más de lo que sus padres – o cualquiera de los adultos a su alrededor – había hecho por él en mucho tiempo. Trataba de comprender lo que él podía estar sintiendo, sabiendo que no entendía lo que le sucedía, o por qué tenía esos horribles instantes donde confundía la lucidez con pensamientos perturbadores. Él mismo le había contado los sueños extraños que tenía desde pequeño, que al inicio parecían solo pesadillas pero, al entrar a Hogwarts, comenzaron a empeorar hasta transformarse en un terror a la luz de día.

– ¿Por qué lloras? – inquirió Albus, de repente alzando su voz, casi como si estuviese molesto al respecto.

– _A veces los Weasley lloramos, hijo_. – respondió Lily a modo de burla, imitando los dichos de su madre.

Albus le dedicó a su hermana una media sonrisa, sin decir nada. Su madre, por su parte, la atravesó con sus enormes ojos café, y tampoco necesitó palabras para hacerle saber lo que pensaba de su _manifestación_.

– ¿Cuándo me van a sacar de aquí? – espetó él, rompiendo en tenso silencio entre su madre y hermana.

– Pronto. – aseguró la mujer en un tono suave.

– Eres pésima mintiendo. – susurró el chico, su voz sonaba más seca que de costumbre.

Usualmente su madre le hubiese alzado la voz para pedir respeto, como lo hacía siempre con James; Albus nunca le había respondido a su madre de ese modo y quizás por eso – pensó Lily – se lo dejó pasar. O tal vez lo hizo porque, básicamente, lo sacó del colegio a pocas semanas de finalizar el curso para encerrarlo con un montón de locos… sí, posiblemente era eso.

– Albus… solo trato de hacer lo mejor para ti. – replicó Ginny Potter, luchando contra la urgencia de llorar. – El doctor Blake va a ayudarte, vas a sentirte mucho mejor y podrás regresar a tu vida normal… pero mejor. – suspiró. – Solo queremos que te sientas bien.

 _Mejor._ Pésima elección de palabras. Lily sabía que su madre no podía tener nada más ni nada menos que las mejores intenciones, pero no estaba ayudando para nada. Es por eso que ella decidió no hablar al respecto, ¿qué podría decirle a su hermano que no sonara horrible? En ese punto: nada. En su lugar intentó acercarse a él en silencio, sin siquiera tocarlo; no le hacía falta más nada, ella lo conocía bien.

Albus, aunque sonreía poco, de vez en cuando sonreía con sus ojos; Lily no entendía bien cómo, pero con solo verlos podía percibir la sonrisa. Aquella fue la primera en meses e hizo que el corazón de la pelirroja – normalmente tranquilo y firme – diera un salto hacia la calidez.

Pronto el sanador Blake apareció por la puerta, anunciado que la visita debía acabar. Sabía que él sería aún más miserable allí, pero era mejor ni siquiera pensarlo…

-0-

La segunda visita a Albus fue ocupada por James. No es que Lily pensara que James era un completo idiota… pero lo era. Nunca había sido particularmente cercano a su hermano menor, sin embargo parecía genuinamente preocupado por él – o tan genuinamente preocupado como lo parecían sus padres.

Según el mayor de los hermanos Potter, la visita fue tranquila: Albus solo había cruzado dos palabras con ellos – al recibirlos y al despedirlos – y se había pasado todo el tiempo mirando un punto fijo en la pared. Esa misma noche Lily oyó a su padre comentarle a la tía Hermione que lo había notado un poco perdido, _adormecido_ fue la palabra que usó.

Si a Lily no le fallaba el vocabulario, _adormecido_ quería decir que se veía como si estuviese ¿cansado? O como si estuviese a punto de dormirse. Posiblemente no estaba durmiendo bien, y no lo culpaba ¿quién podría dormir en ese lugar? También pensó que tal vez a su hermano no le apetecía demasiado hablar con James y no hubiese sido extraño que fuera incapaz de ocultar su profundo aburrimiento. Albus estaba aburrido gran parte del tiempo, según Lily; y cuando no estaba aburrido estaba aterrado, molesto, frustrado o ausente. James también había comentado acerca de la sorprendente cantidad de pociones que se le administraban a Albus, y que algunas de ellas parecían extremadamente fuertes. A Lily le había costado creerle, ya que James era usualmente exagerado y poco objetivo, pero su padre lo confirmó la noche en que visitaron a sus abuelos.

A la pelirroja le estaba costando bastante no pensar en su hermano. Cada noche al irse a dormir se recostaba unos minutos en la cama de Albus, cerraba sus ojos e intentaba poder _sentirlo_ , como Malfoy lo hacía, aunque fuera un segundo. Trataba de imaginarse lo que podría estar pensando, o haciendo, si tendría pesadillas terribles sobre ser tragado por la blancura del cuarto, o si estaría demasiado ocupado acostumbrándose al efecto de las pociones…

A pesar de todo no se moría de ganas por ir a la segunda visita. De algún modo tenía miedo de que el chico que estuviese sentado en esa cama no sea su hermano, sino una versión _atenuada_ , una versión imprecisa… de él. Por otro lado, si no iba no podría saber cómo estaba, no podría oír su voz de nuevo, ni ver sus ojos verdes sonreír otra vez, aún si estaban un poco apagados.

-0-

Albus estuvo callado durante toda la visita. Su madre no dejaba de intentar entablar una conservación pero él no respondía, simplemente la observaba y de vez en cuando se encogía de hombros. A Lily le daba la sensación de que – posiblemente – no tenía la energía para responder, o no tenía nada que decir.

Lo habían cambiado a una habitación un poco más pequeña que la anterior, menos imponente, con algunos toques de color como las cortinas azul claro y un armario de madera de pino. Según lo que había dicho el sanador Blake, él no se había adaptado bien a algunas de las pociones y que eso le había provocado desarreglos, sobre todo mareos y desmayos repentinos; para su _suerte_ , una enfermera lo notó en seguida y algunos ingredientes fueron cambiados para corroborar qué era lo que había ocurrido.

Lily no se podía imaginar lo que se sentiría desmayarse de repente, más estando solo y encerrado todo el día, rodeado de personas desconocidas. Pudo sentir una leve puntada en el centro de su pecho, no algo doloroso sino más bien un poco incómoda, como si hubiese algo ahí que le provocara demasiado asco: _probablemente el sanador_.

Nadie quiso escuchar su opinión acerca de Blake en la cena con los Longbottom, mucho menos después de que Hannah hablara maravillas de él y la época en que fueron colegas. Sus padres quedaron encantados, o más bien aliviados. Y como dato curioso, la mujer, también comentó que había sido Blake quien trajo a los mellizos Longbottom al mundo. _Qué pintoresco_ – pensó ella. A pesar de eso, si debía ser sincera, a la pelirroja le costaba mucho creerle al hombre, estaba casi completamente segura que – como todos – no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que ocurría a Albus, y aun así se jactaba de ser el único capaz de ayudarle.

Se preguntaba qué estaría sintiendo Malfoy en ese momento; si tal vez con Albus _adormecido_ su dolor disminuiría significativamente. Había querido escribirle pero… no era tan sencillo; sus padres ni siquiera les permitían abrir las cartas que llegaban a la casa, ¿acaso le temían a las burlas? Sabía que a su tía Hermione, unos trabajadores del Ministerio, le habían hecho comentarios horribles acerca de Albus, pero ¿enviárselos a ella o a James? Ni siquiera se le cruzó por la mente.

En cierto modo no podía evitar pensar en Scorpius cuando visitaba a Albus, solo porque deseaba no sentir que él estaba dejando de existir, deseaba tener alguna prueba tangible de que él no iba a desvanecerse en la nada… pues parecía que si intentaba tocarlo se desintegraría entre sus dedos…

Había tenido una pesadilla sobre eso dos noches antes: se levantó agitada y con los ojos hinchados y llenos de lágrimas; en el sueño, Albus llegaba a casa pocos días antes de regresar al colegio y todo estaba bien hasta que Lily – después de todos los otros miembros de su familia – se acercaba a abrazarlo y ni bien sus brazos lo rodeaban él se desvanecía lentamente, todo lo que quedaba de su hermano era una pila de polvo en el suelo. No pudo volver a conciliar sueño esa noche.

Cuando la visita acabó su madre estuvo varios minutos hablando con Blake. Él las invitó a pasar a su enorme oficina al final del pasillo y les ofreció una taza de té. Su madre aceptó con gusto y escuchó atentamente todo lo que le decía el sanador. Habló un poco del incidente con las pociones y se disculpó, asegurando que de haber sabido que Albus era alérgico jamás se las habría suministrado; por otro lado, comentó que no se vería un progreso real hasta que su cuerpo se adapte a los efectos calmantes de algunas de las pociones, y que era por eso que él estaba tan callado y quieto. A Lily le sonaba como una bonita excusa para decir " _hemos sedado a su hijo, por favor no se enfade_ ". También les contó que – en los chequeos de rutina – los resultados de Albus habían mejorado, sugiriendo que la repentina disminución del estrés habían aplacado sus dolencias físicas, _tal y como era de esperarse_. Claro, si no fuese porque lo estaban convirtiendo en un _zombie_ , ¡por supuesto que no iba a sentir nada!

Cada vez que Lily regresaba a casa luego de visitar a su hermano, James la interrogaba por algunos minutos; ya comenzaba a pensar que, de algún modo, el mayor se sentía _culpable_ por no haber sido bueno con Albus. Le relataba los hechos con falso optimismo, con tanta naturalidad como solo ella podía hacerlo; fingía estar completamente esperanzada, y añadía adornos a la situación y James le creía como si no hubiese visto a Albus él mismo. De algún modo comenzaba a sentir pena por su hermano mayor, pero por el otro lado… ¿dónde estaba escondido ese profundo amor fraternal? ¿Dónde estaba cuando a Albus lo molestaban en la escuela? ¿Dónde estaba esa genuina preocupación cuando Albus lo necesitó? Si había algo que Lily odiaba era eso: la hipocresía generalizada de las personas.

Estaba tan enojada esa noche que no pudo dormir. Se pasó horas y horas pensando en todas las veces en que James había sido un completo idiota con Albus, todas las veces que se quedó parado mirando cómo los chicos de Gryffindor lo empujaban de un lado al otro como si fuese una Bludger. Era demasiado joven para maldecir en voz alta, pero era inevitable: _maldito imbécil._

-0-

La visita siguiente su padre decidió ir acompañado de la tía Hannah; aparentemente quería una segunda opinión y nadie mejor que ella para fingir que todo era perfecto en la familia Potter. A Lily le parecía absurdo, sin embargo su opinión no tenía validez. Su madre preparó galletas de avena esa tarde y toda la casa olía delicioso. Ambas se sentaron a la mesa mientras James iba de aquí para allá con una revista de Quidditch y unas cuantas galletas atascadas en su boca.

– ¿Qué día se supone que iremos a recogerlo? – preguntó el mayor de los hermanos, acercándose a la mesa para tomar su taza de café.

– El viernes. – respondió su madre en un tono suave. – Pero no es nada seguro…

No era seguro pues era obvio que Albus no parecía estar en condiciones de comer por sí solo, mucho menos caminar o realizar actividades humanas básicas. A veces Lily se preguntaba si su madre era demasiado positiva o lo suficientemente estúpida para no darse cuenta de lo evidente.

– ¿Qué sucederá si el verano acaba y él no puede regresar? – inquirió James, finalmente sentándose a la mesa.

– No lo sé, cariño… – admitió la mujer. – Por el momento… esperamos que pueda regresar antes de eso. – suspiró. – El sanador Blake dice que el progreso está siendo favorable, aunque un poco lento.

– ¿Ha vuelto a hablar? – preguntó Lily intentando sonar amable.

– No. – respondió su madre.

-0-

La primera noche que Albus regresó a casa fueron dos días después de su cumpleaños, llegando a la mitad del mes de Agosto. La cena se sintió como una hazaña que Lily no pensó poder superar; cada bocado bajaba hasta su estómago y lo golpeaba muy fuerte, casi al punto de sacarme alguna lágrima. Albus estaba sentado justo frente a ella, en silencio absoluto, y tocó pocas veces su plato. James, por su parte, devoró todo lo que pudo quedar de aquel especial estofado de conejo que su padre había preparado y repitió dos veces la tarta de manzanas que hubo para el postre, a ella le provocaba nauseas de solo mirarlo pero a la vez no podía quitar los ojos de él.

Luego de ayudar a su madre a lavar los platos, los cinco se sentaron en la sala. Sus padres intentaron hacer que Albus comentara algo acerca de su estadía en el hospital, pero todas sus respuestas eran cortas e insuficientes, incluso Lily se sintió frustrada al respecto. Los ojos verdes de su hermano miraban a su alrededor sin ninguna pizca de nerviosismo, analizaba cada centímetro de la sala remodelada, porque eso era mil veces más interesante que conversar con sus padres. Él solo la miró una vez, durante un largo instante cuando ella preguntó si celebraría su cumpleaños número catorce o si simplemente pretenderían que nunca pasó; por supuesto que Albus no respondió, solo le sostuvo la mirada y luego su madre desvió el tema a _algo más importante_.

A ella sí que le importaban los cumpleaños. Cada año, en la mañana del 14 de Agosto ella se levantaba antes que nadie, se sentaba a esperar junto a la cama de Albus para ser la primera persona que viese al despertar, se sentaba junto a él en el desayuno y tomaba lo mismo que él tomaba, abría los regalos a su lado y no se separaba de su hermano hasta que era hora de ir a la cama de nuevo. Incluso no le molestaba el poco entusiasmo de Albus por su cumpleaños, ella podía emocionarse suficiente por ambos. Esa mañana del 14 de Agosto Lily no había dormido ni un segundo, se había pasado la noche pensando en qué clase de cosas daban como desayuno en un hospital.

Acompañó a su hermano hasta su cuarto y se sentó junto a él en la cama. Había algo retorcido en la forma en que se movía, la forma en que la miraba, ¿sería que habían reemplazado a Albus por un chico diferente? No, todavía odiaba el estofado de conejo.

– Te extrañé. – susurró ella luego de besar la mejilla del azabache.

– Y yo a ti. – respondió él en un tono casi imperceptible, cuando la pelirroja ya estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta.

– ¿En serio? – inquirió ella asomándose de nuevo al interior del cuarto.

Albus asintió lentamente, casi con una ligera sonrisa.

– James también te extrañó. – afirmó Lily.

El chico frunció el ceño y bufó, con una expresión incrédula en el rostro, mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

– _Idiota._ – musitó metiéndose bajo la ropa de cama.

Lily sencillamente soltó una suave risa y lanzó un beso en el aire para su hermano. Caminó a su cuarto lentamente, como si no quisiera alejarse demasiado de Albus, sintiéndose insegura de avanzar dejándolo atrás, aunque solo fuese por la noche.

Su cama se sintió extrañamente cómoda esa noche, aun cuando no todas las piezas estaban en su lugar, incluso si Albus parecía estar incluso peor de lo que estaba cuando lo llevaron al hospital. De algún modo el silencio de su cuarto se sentía menos pesado, pero algo se colaba por las paredes… él estaba de vuelta.


	4. Cuarto Año

– ¿Mis ojos me traicionan o esa es Lily Potter? – inquirió Dylan con la boca medio llena.

Scorpius se volteó hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor y apenas pudo reconocer a la pelirroja. Sin duda había crecido unos pocos centímetros, su cabello se veía más liso y largo que antes, pero sobre todo era su cuerpo: notablemente más delgado que el año anterior – el rubio recordaba haber notado algunos bultos cuando usaba una pijama ajustada en sus reuniones en la Torre de Astronomía –, toda su figura se veía muy estilizada, como esas fotos de su tía Daphne que había en la pared de premios anuales. A pesar de haber notado que ella se veía diferente, no comprendió de inmediato el escándalo, ni siquiera cuando se dio cuenta de que no era el único que se había volteado – sin nada de disimulo – para mirarla.

– Obviamente es genético. – comentó Dominique Weasley, en tono de broma, a uno de sus compañeros que estaba sentado junto a Scorpius.

El rubio lo consideró, a pesar de que Dominique tenía cualidades de veela, como su madre y hermana, sí se parecía mucho a Lily; a excepción del cabello rubio adornaba su rostro cubierto de pecas, tal y como el de la pelirroja.

– Oh no, Nique, estoy seguro de que ella no tiene tus _talentos_. – contestó el chico haciendo una extraña mueca, que Dylan interpretó como obscena.

La rubia le dio al muchacho un golpe con el codo, justo en las costillas. Todos rieron, incluso Scorpius, aunque no sabía precisamente por qué.

– ¿Este lugar está ocupado? – preguntó Lily una vez que llego a donde estaba él.

– _Por supuesto que no._ – contestó Dylan rápidamente levantándose de su asiento.

La joven pelirroja le dedico una sonrisa delicada y se sentó junto a Scorpius, luego le guiñó un ojo antes de soltar una carcajada.

– ¿Hay un chiste que debas contarme, Potter? – preguntó el rubio.

– Las clases apenas comienzan y ya todos son el doble de idiotas que el año pasado. – contestó ella, simplemente, sirviéndose un poco de jugo de cerezas.

– Posiblemente. – suspiró él.

Scorpius tomó su almuerzo en silencio, sin prestarle demasiada atención a la menor de los Potter. El constante ruido que había en el Comedor le ayudaba a distraerse lo suficiente para poder comer tranquilo, casi como cuando sus padres tomaban de las riendas una conversación interesante y no paraban incluso cuando habían terminado la cena.

Albus estaba sentado al otro lado de la larga mesa de Slytherin; de algún modo, Scorpius sabía que no había tocado su plato, incluso sin haberse molestado en buscarlo con la mirada. Aun con todo el ruido podía sentir el silencio del azabache, como si estuviese sentado a su lado, como si bloqueara gran parte de los sonidos a su alrededor.

No es que se sintiera más tranquilo que antes de las vacaciones, pero el hecho de haber visto a Albus en el tren le permitió suspirar de alivio por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ambos se habían quedado la noche anterior desempacando y ordenando sus cosas en la nueva habitación que les fue asignada. Ninguno estaba muy contento con la reducción de espacio, y mucho menos con su nuevo compañero, quién al menos parecía cien veces más fastidioso que Dylan.

Lily se puso de pie y apoyó su mano en el hombro del rubio, él alzó la mirada para verla.

– _Te veo esta noche._ – susurró antes de perderse entre la multitud de alumnos que salían del Gran Comedor.

Para cuando se volteó nuevamente notó que el plato de la chica estaba completamente limpio; no estaba seguro si debía preguntarle al respecto, o si solo debía ir al grano y hablar sobre la internación de Albus… en cierto modo se sentía sumamente patético, pero no podía evitarlo; después de las peores vacaciones de su vida necesitaba algo, lo que fuera, una respuesta – aunque fuese ambigua y poco clara – a su tormento.

-0-

– ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien? – inquirió la pelirroja mientras acomodaba los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su rostro.

Scorpius tuvo que alzar la vista para dedicarle una mirada seria, ¿acaso no estaba escuchando? Hacía poco más de media hora que intentaba que ella le contara – en detalle – los eventos del verano y todo lo que ella hacía era divagar.

– No desvíes el tema. – espetó él, poniéndose de pie frente a ella.

– Tú desvías _mi_ tema. – respondió Lily. – ¿Has besado a alguien?

– No. – contestó el rubio sin expresión en el rostro.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? – exclamó ella riendo.

– No veo el chiste, Potter. – dijo Scorpius, un poco molesto. – Simplemente no lo he hecho y ya. – hizo una pausa, sujetando a la chica firmemente por los hombros. – ¿Podemos concentrarnos ahora?

– Eres odioso, ¿lo sabías?

Él asintió con una media sonrisa.

– El sanador a cargo era un completo imbécil. – comentó la ella finalmente. – Estuvo allí hasta después de su cumpleaños y casi no ha hablado desde entonces.

– ¿Ese es tu resumen? – preguntó Scorpius, dejándose caer al suelo deslizando su espalda contra la pared.

– Sí… o ¿no? – dudó ella. – Es que ¿qué más hay para decir? No ha hecho nada extraño, solo… parece estar peor de lo que estaba. La única diferencia es que ahora está todo en su interior, ¿entiendes? – la chica hizo una pausa y se sentó junto al rubio. – Mis padres parecen tranquilos, más de lo que han estado en meses.

– Creo que podemos coincidir en que tus padres son extraños. – afirmó Scorpius.

– No lo sé, es decir… ¿realmente prefieren que su hijo sea un maldito _zombie_? ¿Cómo pueden estar tranquilos sabiendo que, en realidad, nada cambió? Están felices de que no habrá más escándalos, eso es seguro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. A pesar de que Scorpius tenía muchas preguntas para Lily, en el fondo, sabía que ella no tenía las respuestas. Lo cierto era que él no quería saber realmente todas las cosas que habían hecho con Albus, sino más bien necesitaba entender cómo se sintió, si tenía miedo, si estaba enfadado… necesitaba algo que le explicara el modo en que él mismo se había sentido todo el verano.

Habían sido pocos los momentos en que realmente había sido capaz de disfrutar sus vacaciones, en un mínimo nivel dentro de lo aceptable su padre tuvo la _desastrosa_ idea de viajar a París y visitar unos viejos amigos de su madre, los Blanchard. Ellos, para su desgracia, tenían una hija a la que su madre describía como adorable, pero ciertamente a Scorpius le pareció más que nada aterradora. Realmente lo único positivo que recordaría de aquel viaje era sin duda sus constantes visitas al Museo del Louvre y su recién descubierta fascinación por la pintura; cada vez que se detenía frente a un Rembrandt o un Delacroix, todo el peso emocional que lo ataba a Albus Potter desaparecía por un glorioso instante, ¿quién lo hubiese adivinado? Ni siquiera él mismo.

Lily acomodó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio después de un momento. Incluso después de casi un año de pasar tiempo juntos, el contacto físico continuaba siendo algo extraño para Scorpius.

– Realmente extraño a mi hermano. – suspiró ella. – Se siente como si… como si se hubieran llevado todo lo que hacía que Albus sea… Albus.

– ¿Crees que tus padres no lo extrañan? – inquirió él.

– Es eso o es que no se dan cuenta… ¿cómo es que no se dan cuenta?

– Volvemos a lo mismo, Potter, solo tú te has dado cuenta. – espetó Scorpius dándole un leve golpecito en la pierna.

– Y tú. – contestó Lily en voz baja.

– Creo que es algo obvio, ¿no?

Ella simplemente le dedicó una breve sonrisa.

– Quizás esa sea la única cosa que nos mantiene atados el uno al otro, ¿no lo crees? – preguntó finalmente la pelirroja.

– No lo sé, Potter… – respondió Scorpius exagerando una seña pensativa. – Puede que esté comenzando a tenerte cariño.

– ¿No me digas? – Lily esbozó una enorme sonrisa socarrona.

– Ya sabes, como a una mascota. – bromeó el rubio.

– No es chistoso. – espetó ella golpeando el hombro del chico.

Él soltó un suspiro. Ni siquiera podía reírse, hacía meses que le costaba demasiado reír y ya comenzaba a preocuparle.

– Albus tampoco se ríe. – comentó ella con un tono apagado en su voz.

-0-

Scorpius Malfoy estaba agotado. Sólo había sido su tercer entrenamiento de Quidditch, y ya estaba completamente arrepentido de entrar al equipo en primer lugar; ni siquiera sabía cómo dejó que Lily lo convenciera de finalmente hacerlo. Pero una cosa sí era segura, la menor de los Potter no se equivocaba: era una maravillosa forma de distraerse.

Subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de manera casi automática. Cruzó la puerta del cuarto y la cerró detrás de sí con un movimiento de su pie. Se quitó las botas sin siquiera usar las manos y acabó de desvestirse en solo unos segundos.

El agua caliente de la ducha hizo que todo su cuerpo se relajara en seguida. Eran pocas las ocasiones en que podía realmente tomar un baño tranquilo, sin que Dylan estuviera apresurándolo y llenando el cuarto con sus amigos raros que hablaban demasiado. Se tomó un momento para cerrar los ojos y sentir todo lo que había estado evitando durante el entrenamiento. Tuvo que contener la respiración cuando toda la pesadez cayó sobre su cuerpo de nuevo, estaba casi seguro de que – si se concentraba en eso lo suficiente – podría morir aplastado.

Se cubrió con su bata negra y salió del baño. Se detuvo frente a su sector del enorme armario de la habitación, tomó su ropa y fue directo a sentarse sobre la cama. Aún después de una larga ducha se sentía extremadamente cansado, tal vez lo suficiente para saltarse la cena.

Albus entró y Scorpius ni siquiera tuvo que voltearse a verlo, una corriente helada recorría su cuello a medida que el otro chico cruzaba la habitación. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por ignorar su presencia e intentó vestirse rápidamente sin quitarse la bata, al menos hasta que pudiese ponerse los pantalones.

El rubio podía sentir los ojos verdes de Albus clavados en su espalda mientras pasaba la camiseta por encima de su cabeza. Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y – con toda la lentitud que fue capaz de evocar – se volteó hacia donde estaba el otro muchacho.

Scorpius tuvo que contener la respiración en cuanto su mirada se encontró con la de Potter. El azabache estaba ya casi completamente desnudo: en el instante en que alzó la vista hacia él ya estaba terminando de quitarse la ropa interior. Incapaz de reaccionar, tuvo que mantener silencio mientras el otro chico tomaba una toalla y se dirigía hacia el baño como si nada.

La breve escena dejó al rubio bastante confundido por varios segundos, con los ojos bien abiertos fijos en el punto en que Albus desapareció. Jamás había visto a otra persona desnuda antes y ni siquiera sabía si aquello contaba como la primera vez.

Se quedó sentado sobre la cama paralizado, no estaba seguro de cómo sentirse y eso era casi tan abrumador como el mismísimo Albus. Era como si una especie de cosquilleo subiera por su estómago, hasta su pecho y quisiera salir por su boca y sus ojos. Incluso respirando hondo repetidas veces – como su madre le enseñó – le fue imposible despegarse de la sensación.

Sin darle tiempo a recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, el azabache volvió a salir rodeado por una gran nube de vapor. Y así, mientras Scorpius luchaba por disimular siguiéndolo con la mirada, el otro chico ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo… como si no estuviera ahí.

Observó de reojo mientras Albus secaba su cuerpo con una enorme toalla blanca; tuvo tiempo suficiente para contar la cantidad de marcas y lunares que tenía en la parte interna de sus muslos y su espalda. La sensación de cosquilleo se intensificaba a medida que Scorpius intentaba más y más deshacerse de ella, ¿acaso no se sentía lo suficientemente miserable tan solo minutos antes?

Para cuando Potter terminó de vestirse, Scorpius se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre su cama, cerrando los ojos. Respiraba tan hondo que podía oír el aire saliendo de sus fosas nasales y sentir cómo su pecho subía y bajaba, balanceando la pesadez sobre su cuerpo. No estaba del todo seguro pero sabía que posiblemente todo su rostro se había enrojecido.

-0-

Sylvia Hodge era una linda chica la mayor parte del tiempo, claro, excepto cuando su lengua estaba dentro de la boca de Scorpius. Lo cierto era que nunca imaginó que su primer beso sería un completo desastre. Incluso, jamás se había imaginado su primer beso y punto. Ni siquiera sabía por qué decidió hacerlo.

Aquella tarde de sábado en la Sala Común cambió para siempre la forma en que el rubio veía a las chicas. Sus compañeros – especialmente Dylan – habían insistido toda la semana para escabullirse y jugar ese estúpido juego. Finalmente fue la pasiva presencia de Albus Potter lo que le obligó a participar.

En el instante en que se separó del rostro de Sylvia, se esforzó durante unos segundos por no abrir los ojos. No quería ver a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que Potter lo estaba observando. Regresó al cojín donde había estado sentado previamente y tomó una enorme bocanada de aire.

– Por favor, Malfoy, sólo no te mueras. – bromeó un muchacho de quinto, dándole un golpe en el hombro, casi provocando que perdiera el equilibrio.

Para cuando alzó la vista, lo primero que vio fue a Sylvia con el rostro enrojecido soltando risitas agudas junto a sus amigas. Algunos de sus compañeros le dieron amistosas palmaditas en la espalda, como si acabara de lograr una compleja maniobra sobre su escoba o algo así.

Pasó un largo rato hasta que volvió a ser turno de Scorpius y Dylan casi se vio obligado a levantarlo de su lugar para que se moviera. Si estaba siento completamente honesto, sintió cierto alivio de que entonces le tocara Laura Cromwell y no Rose Weasley, quien estaba sentada justo a su lado.

Aquel segundo beso fue mucho más ameno. Los labios de Laura eran suaves y carnosos, y – por suerte – nunca tuvo que saber cómo era el interior de su boca. La chica incluso acarició suavemente su mejilla en el último segundo, lo cual fue más reconfortante de lo que él hubiese imaginado. Cuando volvió a sentarse tocó su labio interior suavemente, casi como un reflejo, para asegurarse de que seguía allí. Todo a su alrededor eran risas ahogadas.

– ¿Te retiras Cromwell?

Scorpius no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada al chico que sexto que había alzado su voz, y luego a Laura. Sus ojos encontraron los de la chica y ella sencillamente le dedicó un gesto y se encogió de hombros.

– Yo igual. – espetó el rubio poniéndose de pie.

Pasó caminando rápidamente justo frente a donde Albus estaba sentado y la proximidad lo abrumó unos segundos; perdió el equilibro y tuvo que sostenerse de una mesa de ajedrez que estaba cerca.

– ¿Estás bien, Malfoy? – preguntó Laura mientras se acercaba lentamente desde las escaleras de los dormitorios.

Scorpius asintió mientras tomaba una enorme bocanada de aire. Su pecho estaba completamente tieso, debía esforzarse para respirar. La chica lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a sentarse a un extremo de la mesa.

– ¿Estás enfermo? – inquirió ella, poniéndose de rodillas para mirarlo directamente. – Espera… ¿es contagioso?

De haber estado mejor el muchacho hubiese soltado una risa irónica, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue una mueca torcida.

– Ya… perdón. – susurró la chica.

Pasó un rato hasta que Scorpius recuperó finalmente un ritmo normal para respirar. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás e intentó relajarse mientras veía a Potter subir hacia el dormitorio. Hacía varios meses que la sensación no había alcanzado la intensidad para afectarlo físicamente y eso sólo hizo que fuese aún más aterrador.

– No estoy enfermo. – masculló el rubio. – Sólo no me he sentido bien.

– ¿Es por Lily? – cuestionó ella.

– ¿Lily? – respondió Scorpius, casi ahogándose al decir el nombre de la pelirroja.

– Lily Potter. – aclaró Laura. – Ustedes son… novios, ¿o no?

– No, claro que no. – espetó él. – ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

– Todo el mundo lo piensa. – justificó la chica mientras peinaba su largo cabello rubio hacia atrás. – Pasan mucho tiempo juntos y se escabullen casi todas las noches.

– ¿Qué? – exclamó Scorpius, atónito.

– No soy idiota. – suspiró ella. – Su cuarto esta junto al mío.

– Estás loca, Cromwell. Sólo somos amigos. – contestó el rubio dedicándole una mirada firme. – De igual modo, ¿por qué estaría mal por ella? Si fuésemos novios… que no lo somos. Pero… ¿debería preocuparme por Lily?

– No lo sabes. – afirmó ella algo asustada.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– No importa. – mintió la rubia poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

Scorpius la tomó del brazo levantándose para mirarla a los ojos.

– Laura. – susurró él en un tono neutro. – ¿Qué sucede con Lily?

– Ella me matará si te lo digo. – lloriqueó ella.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué pero en ese punto ya estaba bastante enfadado. No porque algo pudiese estarle ocurriendo a Lily, sino que había algo en esa actitud de despertar la duda y no responder… sin duda lo detestaba.

– Qué pena. – espetó el rubio sujetando el brazo de la chica con más fuerza que antes.

Ella permaneció en silencio. Scorpius miró a su alrededor para confirmar que nadie los estaba observando. Se acercó a Laura, quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro – intentando compensar la diferencia de estatura – y la miró fijamente. Pudo ver que estaba un poco asustada, quizás más de lo que él imaginó.

– Revisa sus piernas. – dijo ella, finalmente.

– ¿Disculpa? – inquirió él, soltándola de repente.

– Solo hazlo. – respondió la chica antes de alejarse rápidamente.

Aún estaba enfadado, pero sería sencillo ignorarlo pues al menos tenía la mitad de la respuesta. Respiró hondo y tomó camino hacia el dormitorio sin siquiera prestar atención a los susurros y risas que llenaban la Sala Común.

El pasillo estaba ya casi completamente oscuro y el cuarto también. Todo lo que podía oír al entrar era el sonido de la ducha corriendo dentro del baño. Se sentó sobre la cama de Dylan un momento, sintiéndose mareado nuevamente. Realmente tenía muchas ganas de llorar y no podía decidir por cuál de todas las razones que se le venían a la cabeza.

Hacía meses que venía soportando la frustración bastante bien, pero era como si algo hubiese caído encima de él cuando se aproximó demasiado a Albus. Y no dejaba de ser algo sumamente extraño ya que su cama estaba al lado de la de Scorpius; dormían a menos de setenta centímetros de distancia cada noche y no había sentido algo tan intenso hasta aquella tarde.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Albus salió completamente vestido. Scorpius contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, en lo que el azabache hacía camino hasta su rincón de la habitación.

El silencio gélido que sostenía el ambiente le permitía al rubio escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Se puso de pie y – volviendo a respirar casi normalmente – entró al bajó y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Fue obvio entonces que Albus Potter ni siquiera había tomado una ducha. El suelo estaba completamente seco y no había vapor, sin mencionar que el jabón estaba intacto al igual que todas las toallas colgadas en la pared. Scorpius observó absolutamente cada detalle a su alrededor, distrayéndose un momento del dolor que sentía en su pecho.

De pronto algo llamó su atención. El cesto de la basura – que se vaciaba mágicamente cada día luego de media noche – estaba ligeramente abierto. Hubiese sido inútil luchar contra el impulso de arrodillarse y revisar.

– _¿Qué demonios?_ – susurró para sí mismo levantando una bolsa de papel completamente arrugada. Adentro había una pequeña botella de vidrio color negro, completamente llena.

¿Sería una de las pociones que debía tomar? Posiblemente. ¿Por qué la había botado? Necesitaba saberlo.

-0-

– Scorpius. – lo llamó su padre desde la puerta de su estudio.

El muchacho subió las escaleras rápidamente y saludó al hombre con un leve gesto. Ambos entraron y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Habían sido pocas las veces en que Scorpius pudo entrar allí sin hacerlo a escondidas, y sin duda se sentía mucho mejor de ese modo.

– ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó el chico, levemente preocupado.

– No. – respondió Draco. – Acompáñame al balcón. – sonrió. – Vamos a hablar.

El enorme balcón que sucedía al estudio era, tal vez, la parte más alta de toda la casa. A Scorpius siempre le había encantado la manera en que podía observar todo el vasto jardín desde allí y sabía que también era el lugar favorito de su padre.

– Algo curioso ocurrió esta mañana… – comenzó el hombre. – Sabes que tu madre a veces se preocupa demasiado, así que creo que es mejor que solo hablemos tú y yo, ¿sí?

– Claro, pero… ¿por qué está preocupada? – inquirió Scorpius.

– Esta mañana recibimos una invitación con tu nombre en ella.

– Ah… eso… – el muchacho casi se ahoga al recordar de dónde provenía esa invitación.

– Los Potter no son malas personas, hijo. – intervino el mayor, con una mueca. – Puedes ir si quieres.

– No iba a… no iba a asistir. – mintió él.

– ¿Seguro? Pensé que esa chica era tu amiga.

La mirada de Draco encontró la de su hijo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

– Lo es. – contestó Scorpius. – Pero no creo que sea buena idea.

– ¿Tienes miedo, hijo?

– Es que… – el joven tuvo que tomar un respiro antes de poder hablar. – A ellos no les agradamos, Lily lo sabe, yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, padre.

– Mira Scorpius… si yo tuviera que quedarme en casa cada vez que me invitan a un lugar donde sé que no seré bienvenido jamás hubiese podido casarme con tu madre.

Se quedaron en silencio. El hombre sacó de su bolsillo una enorme pipa y la encendió con solo un parpadeo.

– ¿Te importa tu amiga? – preguntó antes de llevarse la pipa a la boca.

– Claro que sí. – afirmó el muchacho. – No tengo otros amigos así que…

– Entonces deberías ir. – sonrió Draco. – No es que a mí y a tu madre nos emocione la idea pero… tú no tienes la culpa de las cosas que ocurrieron.

– Lo sé.

– ¿Entonces?

– ¿Entonces qué? – preguntó Scorpius, confundido.

– Hay muchas cosas en la vida que van a detenerte. No dejes que el peso de un pasado que no es tuyo sea una de ellas.

Scorpius miró a su padre fijamente por un momento. Sabía que no podía decirle la verdadera razón por la cual no quería asistir, de modo que simplemente cedió.

– ¿Tú vas a llevarme? – inquirió el joven.

– Oh, claro que no. – Draco soltó una suave risa. – Tu tía Daphne lo hará.

Los dos sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

– Ten. – susurró el hombre extendiendo la pipa hacia Scorpius. Él lo miró confundido. – Solo no le digas a tu madre.

Aspiró suavemente y el humo llegó a su pecho, haciéndolo toser frenéticamente.

– Cuidado. – advirtió Draco, un poco tarde, tomando la pipa de la mano de su hijo.

– Eso sabe horrible. – espetó el chico sin dejar de toser del todo.

– Hasta que te acostumbras…

Se quedaron allí. Scorpius se sentó sobre el borde del balcón y observó a su padre un rato. A veces se olvidaba lo simple que resultaba hablar con él y sentía un nudo en el estómago al recordar cómo Lily describía a su padre.

-0-

– Dime, Scorpius… ¿juegas Quidditch? – preguntó Harry Potter, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

– S-sí, claro. – tartamudeó Scorpius. – Soy cazador.

El muchacho estaba temblando ligeramente, incluso cuando Lily le había asegurado de que nadie tendría problema alguno con su presencia. Albus estaba sentado bastante lejos, pero podía escuchar cada vez que hablaba para responder las constantes preguntas de sus familiares.

– Es muy bueno. – comentó Lily con una sonrisa. – Sin duda hizo sudar a James en el primer partido del año.

– No me digas. – respondió el hombre. – James no me ha comentado nada al respecto.

James fulminó a su hermana con una sola mirada, y luego fingió una espantosa risa.

– De todos modos ser guardián no es lo mío. – espetó el mayor de los Potter.

– Estás mucho mejor como golpeador. – secundó un chico rubio que estaba sentado frente a Lily. Scorpius no recordaba su nombre. – Sin duda necesitábamos a alguien más ágil que Frank.

Varios en la mesa comenzaron a reír y el rubio no entendió del todo cuál había sido el chiste.

– Espero que Scorpius pueda convencer a Lily de entrar al equipo el año siguiente. – intervino Ginny Potter, llenando el vaso del chico con jugo de cerezas.

– No creo que nadie pueda convencer a Lily de hacer algo que no quiere. – contestó Scorpius con una media sonrisa.

– Eso es verdad. – afirmó el señor Potter. – Qué bueno que te hayas dado cuenta.

Lily y Scorpius se miraron un segundo, ambos sorprendidos ante lo tranquilo que estaba todo. Sin duda ninguno de los dos esperaba que el nivel de incomodidad en la velada fuera tan bajo.

– _Me disculpo_. – la voz de Albus se alzó, casi haciendo saltar al rubio.

Lo vio mientras cruzaba el comedor y subía las escaleras rápidamente, sintiéndolo en el fondo de su estómago a medida que se alejaba. La pelirroja apretó su mano debajo de la mesa, tal vez como un gesto compasivo, tal vez como reflejo.

– No ha comido en días. – susurró ella en el oído de Scorpius.

– ¿Crees que tenga que ver con las medicinas que no ha estado tomando? – pregunto él, también en el tono más bajo que pudo.

– Tal vez. – contestó la chica.

Pasó un largo rato entre que la parte formal de la cena se dio por finalizada hasta que otros invitados comenzaron a llegar y el volumen de la música aumentaba. El salón donde habían estado comiendo casi media hora antes se convirtió en un espacio totalmente diferente cuando la mesa atravesó el suelo hacia abajo.

A Scorpius le pareció casi conmovedora la cantidad de amigos que tenían los Potter, o al menos la cantidad de personas que los trataban amistosamente. De pronto se imaginó qué ocurriría si su casa llegara a estar así de llena; intentó pensar en quiénes asistirían y saludarían a sus padres con enormes sonrisas y abrazos cálidos. La lista era demasiado corta.

– ¿Sabes bailar? – preguntó Lily apoyándose en la pared junto a él.

– ¿Bailar? – bromeó él. – Depende, ¿vas a hacerme bailar?

– Claro que sí.

– Pues entonces no sé bailar. – mintió el rubio con una media sonrisa.

– ¡Mentiroso! – la pelirroja jaló a Scorpius del brazo hasta que pudo despegarlo de la pared. Ya había algunas personas bailando en el salón, lo cual hizo que fuese más sencillo relajarse un momento.

Lily parecía muy contenta, o al menos eso se decía él a sí mismo en un intento de rescatar algo bueno de toda la situación. La miraba en ese instante con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y no podía creerlo. Hacía tan solo una semana la había encontrado llorando y hecha un desastre en el baño de prefectos y luego… y luego era capaz de parecer la persona más feliz del planeta. La envidiaba.

– ¿Al menos puedo ir al baño? – preguntó él, subiendo la voz para que no se perdiera con la música.

La chica sonrió y asintió, tomándolo del brazo para guiarlo hacia las escaleras. Le indicó la tercera puerta a la derecha y le aseguró que estaría esperándolo en ese mismo lugar. Él le agradeció y subió algo dudoso.

La puerta del baño estaba cerrada. Sabía que Albus estaba allí, podía sentirlo, era doloroso siquiera afirmarlo en su mente. Dio algunos golpecitos sobre la madera y respiró profundamente. Nada ocurrió.

– ¿Hola? – inquirió, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hablar con normalidad.

– ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó el azabache abriendo la puerta solo lo suficiente para asomar su cabeza hacia el pasillo.

– Acceder a la Cámara Secreta. – contestó el rubio sarcásticamente.

Albus rodó los ojos y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Scorpius sintió una fuerte puntada en el estómago.

– Vamos, Potter, necesito orinar. – mintió.

– Pues bien. – el azabache abrió la puerta completamente e hizo un ademán para indicarle que entrara. – Adelante.

Scorpius lo dudo un segundo pero la expresión en el rostro de Albus era demasiado serena para dejarlo pasar. Entró al baño y el otro chico cerró la puerta con un solo movimiento de su pie.

– No voy a hacerlo si me estás viendo. – espetó el rubio.

– Está bien. – respondió Albus moviéndose hacia una esquina para darle la espalda. – No te estaré viendo.

De pronto el joven Malfoy sintió que realmente no importaba lo extraño de la situación, la sensación de pesadez se alivianó en un segundo. No pudo evitar reírse mientras desabotonaba su pantalón e intentaba recordar cuántos vasos de jugo de cerezas había bebido esa noche.

-0-

Incluso después de una semana, Scorpius todavía se preguntaba cómo había sido que Lily lo convenció de tener una cita con Laura. Estaba casi seguro de que esas exquisitas galletas de su abuela tuvieron mucho que ver.

Aquel fin de semana Homesgade estaba repleto, todo gracias a la estúpida feria de artesanías que visitaba el pueblo cada seis meses. Por supuesto había sido imposible conseguir un lugar en Las Tres Escobas, de modo que acabó paseando entre mugrosas carpas llenas de objetos extraños con una rubia prendida de su brazo.

– Me sorprendió que me invitaras. – comentó ella deteniéndose en un puesto.

– Me sorprendió que aceptaras. – admitió Scorpius. – Después de lo que pasó.

– No fue nada. – le aseguró Laura. – Me tranquiliza saber que te preocupas por ella…

– No sabía que eran amigas.

– No lo somos. – suspiró la chica. – Bueno… no es que no me gustaría.

– Sí, bueno… ella es complicada. – bromeó él.

Laura se veía incómoda, hacía un rato que Scorpius había notado que caminaba muy extraño y que, incluso cuando estaba sonriendo, su rostro se veía apagado. No le interesaba preguntar en realidad, pero comenzaba a incomodarse también.

– ¿Puedo preguntar?

– ¿Sobre qué? – inquirió ella, simulando confusión.

– Acerca de Lily… – respondió el rubio. – Estás encima de ella todo el tiempo.

– Ella me agrada. – contestó ella rápidamente.

– ¿Es todo? – preguntó Scorpius alzando una ceja y deteniéndose en seco.

La rubia tomó una gran bocanada de aire y miró a su alrededor con paranoia. Luego tomó a Scorpius de su abrigo y lo llevó hacia el final de la larga carpa. El muchacho notó que comenzaba a temblar cuando unas chicas de tercero pasaron junto a ellos y entonces la jaló hacia un lado, alejándola del flujo de gente.

– ¿Puedo confiar en ti, Malfoy?

– Honestamente no. – admitió él. – Pero vas a decírmelo de todos modos.

– ¿Recuerdas esa tarde que nos besamos? – comenzó ella. – La botella estaba hechizada… bueno, mi hermana lo hizo, no yo. – explicó. – Yo quería que te señalara a ti… creía que tú y Lily estaban juntos.

– ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

– Pensé que eso lastimaría a Lily. – contestó la rubia bajando la mirada.

– Si te preocupas tanto por ella ¿por qué querrías herirla? Bueno, además de porque eres una niña idiota, claro.

– Porque… pues… – Laura dudó un momento y sus ojos azules se opacaron. – Tal vez ella me agrada demasiado. – hizo una pausa. – Éramos amigas ¿sabes? En primero… y pues yo… yo la quería, de verdad. – esperó a que Scorpius respondiera pero él no lo hizo. – Y cuando se alejó de mí me sentí terrible… no sé, sólo… ella me lastimó primero.

El muchacho rodó los ojos. De cierto modo se arrepintió de siquiera haber preguntado.

– Como sea. – espetó finalmente Scorpius.

No sabía exactamente qué pensar en ese momento, de modo que guardó silencio el resto de la tarde. Recorrieron el resto de las carpas hasta que fue hora de regresar al colegio y él rechazó todos los intentos de Laura por entablar una nueva conversación.

Al entrar a su cuarto la presencia de Albus lo golpeó de repente. Sus miradas se encontraron y fue suficiente para que olvidara su desconcierto anterior. Se esforzó por llegar hasta su cama se dejó caer con todo el peso de su cuerpo. El azabache aún lo observaba.

– Creí que salías con mi hermana. – comentó el joven Potter en un tono neutro.

– Pues no. – respondió Scorpius con sus ojos cerrados.

– Sabes que Laura Cromwell es lesbiana, ¿no? – inquirió el azabache.

– Ahora sí.

– Puedes decírselo a tu amigo Dylan. – continuó Albus. – Creo que estaba celoso.

– Gracias. – respondió el rubio casi automáticamente.

– De nada.

Aquella había sido quizás la conversación más larga que habían tenido en la vida y eso hizo que Scorpius tuviera un poco de nauseas. Entonces se dio a sí mismo un memo mental: _necesitaba entender qué demonios era lo que sentía con respecto a Albus Potter._

-0-

Era la quinta vez en tres meses que encontraba una de esas pequeñas pociones en la basura. Todavía no podía siquiera contárselo a Lily, pero estaba ¿preocupado? Ninguno de los dos hermanos estaba del todo sano y no tenía sentido empeorar las cosas.

Había comenzado a notar que Albus se comportaba cada vez más normal, lo cual – en sus parámetros – era completamente extraño. Incluso tenía un pequeño grupo de estudio y Scorpius a veces se los encontraba en la biblioteca o la Sala Común. Ni siquiera él tenía un grupo de estudio.

Salió del baño y buscó entre una pila de ropa sucia hasta encontrar su suéter verde favorito. Ya era primavera y aun así él sentía frío; su padre le había dicho que era como su madre, siempre estaba demasiado abrigado para el gusto de los demás.

– ¡Malfoy! – una voz femenina lo llamó desde la puerta del cuarto, haciéndolo saltar.

– ¿Qué demonios? – exclamó él. – ¿Cómo subiste hasta aquí?

– Un chico de Séptimo. – explicó ella. – ¿Has visto a Potter?

– No, no lo he visto. – espetó. – ¿Por qué?

– Se suponía que iba a verlo hace media hora en el quinto piso.

– Como sea, no estuvo aquí en todo el día.

– Gracias. – gritó ella mientras se alejaba apresurada.

Scorpius sintió un nudo en el estómago, ¿también tenía novia? ¿Desde cuando hablaba con personas siquiera? Se sentía molesto sin razón alguna, a él nunca le interesó tener una vida social… ¿entonces por qué le afectaba que Potter la tuviera?

No dudó en interceptarlo esa noche cuando regresaron del Gran Comedor. Al inicio Albus lo ignoró completamente; ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarlo, tomó sus cosas y se metió al baño para ducharse. Y no fue hasta que salió que se dignó en dirigirle la palabra.

– Se llama Pipper. – comentó mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla que había tenido en su cintura segundos antes.

– ¿Quién? ¿Tu novia? – preguntó Scorpius, fingiendo repentino desinterés.

– No es mi novia. – contestó Albus mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

– Deberías decírselo, ella se veía muy desesperada por verte.

– Ella sabe que no es mi novia. – espetó el azabache.

– Claro. – bufó el rubio en un tono casi imperceptible.

– _Ni siquiera me gustan las chicas._ – sentenció Potter.


	5. Quinto Año

_Tarde pero seguro, he vuelto(?  
Capítulo corto, estoy retomando de a poco así que pido disculpas a quienes son lo suficientemente pacientes para seguir leyendo esto.  
No prometo que será bueno pero prometo intentar terminar esto.  
Ahora sí, enjoy._

 _m.s.b_

* * *

El Quinto Año comenzó tan normal como podía serlo para alguien como Scorpius Malfoy. Todo marchaba de acuerdo a lo esperado, y aun así el muchacho no estaba del todo tranquilo. Casi no veía a Albus durante los días de clases, de alguna manera sentía que él estaba allí, pero había logrado dejar de seguirle a todas partes, por su propio bien. Algunos fines de semana visitaba Homesgade con Lily, reforzando el estúpido rumor de que ellos estaban saliendo – un extraño pedido de la pelirroja que él no comprendía. De algún modo había logrado balancear todas las desgracias de su vida cotidiana, que le pesaban desde hacía casi dos años, y comenzó a creer que podría vivir así el resto de su vida.

Hasta el día del primer partido de Quidditch del año. Una fresca mañana de jueves, que parecía una como cualquier otra; Scorpius se preparaba para salir al campo de juego y, una vez más, nublar su mente por completo por algunos preciosos minutos – de algún modo había tomado cierto gusto por el deporte que tanto detestaba en un principio – sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Luego, de pronto sintió el frío subir por su espalda y todo su cuerpo se paralizó. Ni siquiera necesitó alzar la mirada para verlo, simplemente esperó a oír su voz.

– _Así que así es como se ve un vestidor_. – fue todo lo que pudo escuchar, el azabache hablaba en un tono leve casi siempre que lo hacía, como si intentara que sus palabras se perdieran en el aire.

El rubio respiró tan hondo como pudo e hizo el esfuerzo para terminar de colocarse en uniforme. Ató sus botas con las manos rígidas y temblorosas, y después se puso de pie intentando no mirar hacia el otro extremo, donde sabía que se encontraba Albus. No tuvo demasiado tiempo de preguntarse qué hacía él allí, considerando que ni siquiera asistía a los partidos, hasta había hecho a Scorpius afirmar que sencillamente detestaba el Quidditch o la cantidad de gente que éste convocaba.

– _Quién lo hubiese dicho, ¿no, Malfoy?_ – la voz de Dominique Weasley invadió su cabeza por un momento, al tiempo que la chica apoyaba la mano en su hombro.

– ¿Ah? – espetó el chico, volteándose a verla.

– Supongo que ya lo sabías, entonces. – contestó ella antes de hacer un leve gesto con su cabeza, como si señalara con la barbilla el lugar exacto donde Albus se encontraba de pie, el lugar exacto junto a Brendon Rivers, el golpeador del equipo.

Scorpius se quedó en silencio. Dominique continuó su camino hacia donde estaba su primo y, como capitana, le pidió amablemente que saliera del vestidor ya que el partido estaba por comenzar. El rubio no solo estaba completamente confundido, sino que además tenía serias dificultades para moverse, incluso cuando el tirón de la ausencia de Albus se había asentado. Supo sin lugar a dudas que sería muy complicado jugar de ese modo.

Ni bien su escoba se elevó en el aire sintió otro fuerte tirón que venía del fondo de su pecho y, por primera vez, dirigido en distintas direcciones – confundiéndolo aún más. No pasaron más de seis minutos del partido antes de que, no una, sino dos bludgers lo derribaran con sólo pasar demasiado cerca de él; la barrera mágica que separaba el campo del suelo lo atrapó sin problemas, dejándole caer sobre el pasto tan suave como una pluma, aun así, cerró los ojos e intento convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba inconsciente.

– _Malfoy, ¿estás herido?_ – preguntó con su suave voz la entrenadora Khan.

Scorpius decidió, deliberadamente, no responder a sabiendas de que eso implicaría que – por precauciones – fuese llevado fuera del campo de juego.

– _Juraría que esa bola a penas lo tocó._ – espetó James Potter, posiblemente bajando de su escoba.

– Lo haya tocado o no, reglas son reglas. – contestó la entrenadora. – Slytherin debe recomponer su formación y continuar.

– Sí, entrenadora. – respondió Dominique Weasley, inmediatamente, y Scorpius supo que su rostro estaría deformado en una mueca de desagrado, incluso cuando no podía verla.

La sensación de pesadez lo acompañó todo el camino desde el campo hasta la enfermería, así como también los múltiples tirones que se desprendían de su pecho. El muchacho imaginó que algo así debía sentirse ser descuartizado vivo y, de algún modo, ese pensamiento lo reconfortaba.

-0-

Scorpius no estaba seguro de qué era más extraño: que Lily Potter pasara las fiestas en la Mansión Malfoy o que a su padre realmente le agradara un miembro de la familia Potter-Weasley. Sin dudas todo el asunto lo tenía desconcertado.

La pelirroja solo llevaba unos cuatro días allí, pero parecía sentirse más en casa que él. Su madre la había instalado en el cuarto junto al de Scorpius y casi todas las noches le acercaba una taza de té – tal y como lo hacía con el rubio desde siempre. Además su padre se había ocupado de preguntarle acerca de sus bebidas preferidas para incluirlas en la mesa de Navidad, un gesto demasiado atento para lo habitual.

Entonces allí se encontraba Scorpius, sentado en el jardín tomando el té con sus padres y Lily, como si se tratase de una especie de ritual del que no estaba enterado. Todos a su alrededor estaban sumamente tranquilos, y conversaban de temas al pasar, qué asignaturas le gustaban a Lily, si tenía alguna mascota, si poseía algún talento, etc.

– Lo cierto es que no tengo muchos amigos además de Scorpius. – comentó la pelirroja, sacando al muchacho de sus pensamientos.

– Eh… yo tampoco, a decir verdad. – contestó él casi automáticamente, aun estando fuera de contexto no podía mentir acerca de eso.

– A veces es cuestión de calidad y no de cantidad, querida. – acotó la señora Malfoy, alcanzándole a Lily una galleta de jengibre.

– En eso estoy de acuerdo. – respondió la chica. – Más cuando las personas frívolas y poco interesantes abundan en todas partes.

Draco Malfoy simplemente _sonrió_ – una sonrisa genuina que su hijo solo había visto un par de veces en la vida. Scorpius quedó confundido, pero sin dudas encantado: el miedo de que a su padre no le agradara su única amiga lo había invadido por un buen tiempo.

Aquella noche el muchacho vivió lo que fue quizás la primera cena de Navidad sinceramente placentera en mucho tiempo. Incluso su prima Cordelia se comportaba diferente en presencia de Lily, como si verdaderamente quisiera agradarle.

Poco después de medianoche la pelirroja recibió una carta rápida y Scorpius la acompañó al balcón para leerla. Los dos estaban en silencio, ella leía y él la observaba de cerca. Siempre que se quedaba mirando a la chica lo hacía en un extraño intento por encontrar a su hermano en esas facciones, jamás lo lograba.

– Albus golpeó a James. – habló finalmente la joven. – Parece que tuvieron que llevarlo a urgencias.

– ¿Así de grave…?

– Sí. – intervino ella antes que él acabara lo que sea que fuera a preguntar. – Parece que sí. – hizo una pausa. – Aunque, como sabes, mis padres tienden a exagerar bastante, más cuando se trata de su hijo favorito.

– ¿Volverás a casa ahora? – inquirió él, más por curiosidad de lo que le estuviese ocurriendo a Albus que por otra cosa.

– Claro que no. – espetó ella. – Tengo permiso hasta Año Nuevo, y hasta entonces me quedaré. – se echó a reír. – Primero muerta antes que cortar mis vacaciones de ese loquero.

Ambos rieron, aunque la risa de Scorpius siempre era notablemente menos brillante que la de ella. Y se quedaron ahí varios minutos, en silencio, posiblemente los dos preguntándose exactamente lo mismo, pensando en la misma persona…

-0-

Nunca comprendió del todo el día de San Valentín. Sus padres nunca se lo habían enseñado, de modo que siempre fue algo ajeno para él, hasta que entró a Hogwarts. Era una de esas fechas en las que todos se volvían locos y el chico simplemente estaba ahí siendo un espectador de lo ridículos que eran.

Ese fin de semana prácticamente todo el colegio partió hacia Homesgade, dejándole oportunidad de quedarse en la biblioteca y adelantar su tarea de Historia de la Magia en paz… o bueno, con tanta paz como podía conseguir estando junto a Albus.

– ¿Ya tienes la cuarta? – preguntó el azabache arrebatado el libro que Scorpius tenía entre las manos.

– Pensé que yo tenía la segunda. – contestó el rubio quitándole el libro a su compañero.

Albus sencillamente bufó y rodó los ojos en silencio, tomando otro de los libros de la pila que tenían frente a ellos.

– A mí tampoco me fascinas, Potter. – espetó Scorpius. – Al menos yo intento hacer que funcione.

El otro muchacho permaneció en silencio con su nariz enterrada en el libro que acababa de abrir. Detestaba cuando hacía eso. Habían tenido que lidiar el uno con el otro toda la semana, desde el trabajo de campo en Herbología y un repentino cambio entre sus compañeros en Pociones, hasta ese maldito trabajo de Historia.

No era que Potter fuese mal compañero – era mucho más eficiente de lo que Scorpius pensó – pero el rubio no se creía capaz de soportar tantas horas de tortura, mucho menos cuando aún faltaba mucho para finalizar el año.

De vez en cuando a Scorpius le daba la sensación de que el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento. No estaba seguro de cuántas horas habían estado metidos en la biblioteca, pero sin duda sentía que no estaba avanzando en nada. Ni siquiera había conseguido redactar una respuesta completa y coherente a ninguna de las preguntas que tenía en su cuaderno. Cada vez que lograba concentrarse en algo que no fuese Albus, algo en el fondo de su cabeza lo traía de vuelta. Y eso era sumamente doloroso.

De pronto el estruendo de la silla deslizándose por el piso hizo que Scorpius diera un salto. Sus ojos se clavaron en Albus que ya estaba de pie y cerrando rápidamente el libro que tenía en frente.

– ¿Potter?

El azabache tomó sus cosas y comenzó a alejarse a paso apresurado.

Scorpius se levantó en cuanto pudo reaccionar y lo siguió. Tuvo que bajar las escaleras tan rápido que sentía como si sus piernas fueran a caerse si se detenía. Se equivocó dos veces de contraseña para entrar a la Sala Común y para cuando llegó a la puerta del dormitorio ya estaba cerrada.

– ¡Potter! Déjame entrar. – exigió el rubio golpeando la puerta con ambas manos.

No hubo respuesta. Scorpius podía oírlo moviendo objetos dentro del cuarto, caminando mientras golpeaba el suelo con los pies y bufando de cuando en cuando. Al parecer había puesto las camas bloqueando la puerta, ¿cómo? No se lo podía explicar.

– ¿Estás loco Potter? – espetó. – Bueno, ¿para qué lo pregunto? ¡Claro que estás loco!

Golpeó la puerta una vez más y luego se dejó caer al suelo, apoyando su espalda en la puerta. Cada segundo que pasaba allí, escuchando como si un huracán estuviese destrozando el dormitorio, parecía una eternidad. Suspiraba y su pecho parecía cerrarse, obligándolo a usar toda su energía en respirar, ya ni siquiera podía preguntarse qué demonios estaba ocurriendo.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que todo estuvo en silencio, tanto dentro como fuera de la mente de Scorpius. Hizo un último esfuerzo y se movió para acercar su oído a la puerta. No estaba seguro si estaba imaginándolo o si realmente lo que escuchó fue un suave sollozo.

Logró ponerse de pie con dificultad y volvió a empujar la puerta con todo el peso de su cuerpo. Ni bien su hombro rozó la madera todo su cuerpo pasó de largo hacia adentro y cayó al suelo con muy poca gracia.

– _Demonios_. – masculló mientras se ponía de pie y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí. Para sorpresa del rubio, todo estaba en orden. Era como si nada de lo que había oído hubiese ocurrido. – ¿Potter?

Albus estaba sentado en el suelo junto a su cama, con el rostro oculto entre sus manos. Efectivamente estaba llorando; sentía en su propio pecho la respiración agitada del otro chico, incluso – de estar completamente loco – podía decir que sus manos estaban húmedas con sus lágrimas. Se acercó a él lentamente, deteniéndose cada tres pasos para asegurarse de que el otro no reaccionara. Tomaba aire cada vez que avanzaba e intentaba ignorar el dolor punzante en la sien que aumentaba segundo a segundo.

Logró llegar hasta su cama y se sentó allí, quedando justo en frente de Albus pero a una distancia que le permitía descansar. El otro chico ni siquiera alzó la mirada para verlo, balbuceaba en voz baja algo inaudible.

– Potter… ¿me escuchas? – inquirió en el tono más suave que pudo. – ¿Puedes… puedes responder?

De pronto sintió como si estuviese temblando, pero no lo estaba… Albus sí. Se acercó más, poniéndose de rodillas a pocos centímetros del azabache. Los sollozos cesaron en seguida. Potter alzó la mirada y clavó sus verdes ojos enrojecidos en Scorpius.

– ¿Lily? ¿Dónde está Lily? – preguntó Albus con voz firme. De pronto su expresión se volvió rígida. – ¿Qué le hiciste a Lily? – espetó alzando la voz y poniéndose de pie.

– ¿Ah? ¿De qué estás hablando?

– ¡James! ¿Qué le hiciste? – la voz del azabache se quebró y de un momento al otro sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. – ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Imbéciles! – cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Scorpius lo miró un momento en silencio. Se quedó inmóvil, intentando abrir su pecho para respirar con normalidad, mientras el ritmo agitado de la respiración de Albus lo ponía más y más nervioso. Sus propios ojos se sintieron húmedos por un segundo.

– Malfoy. – finalmente Albus habló con su típico tono neutro que el rubio tanto odiaba.

– ¡¿Qué demonios, Potter?! – espetó él, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

Potter simplemente suspiró en respuesta. Inevitablemente Scorpius clavó sus ojos en el otro chico, como si eso fuese a darle algo más.

– _No._ – susurró el azabache por lo bajo.

– ¿Potter?

– _Lo siento_. – Albus se puso de pie y se apresuró hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta suavemente a sus espaldas.

-0-

Scorpius llegó a la Torre de Astronomía tan rápido como pudo. Era sólo la segunda vez que iban a reunirse allí durante el día y aún no acostumbraba tener que subir mientras otros alumnos deambulaban por los pasillos.

Lily estaba recostada en el suelo con sus piernas estiradas hacia arriba en la pared; le dedicó al rubio una breve sonrisa y luego su rostro mutó a una expresión cansada y amortiguada. Scorpius se sentó a su lado y bajó sus piernas para acomodarla, de modo que la cabeza de la pelirroja quedase descansando sobre su regazo.

– ¿Cómo va tu lista? – inquirió ella con voz apagada.

– Más larga de lo que era e igual de aburrida. – contestó él. – Admito que todavía no le he encontrado sentido.

– Cuando estés casado, viejo y aburrido podrás recordar que alguna vez fuiste joven, apuesto y vigoroso. – respondió Lily guiñando un ojo. – Este rostro no durará por siempre, Scorpius, ¿has visto a tu padre últimamente? – bromeó apretando con su mano las mejillas del chico.

– Ni siquiera tú has visto a mi padre últimamente. – espetó Scorpius. – Creo que sólo dices esas cosas porque tu verdadera excusa es que no quieres sentirte sola.

– ¿Qué dices? No estoy sola. – Lily se incorporó y se puso de pie en frente de él. – Tengo al rubio más codiciado de Slytherin. – soltó una risa falsa e hizo un ademán moviendo sus caderas. – ¿Quién lo hubiese dicho? De pronto eres popular.

– No lo soy. – negó el rubio.

– Claro que sí. – sonrió ella. – Todas esas chicas de tu lista creen que yo soy tu novia y que tú me engañas con ellas.

– Eso no me hace popular. Me hace un mal novio falso.

– ¿Estás de mal humor, _cariño_? – inquirió ella con una mueca.

– ¿Qué hay de tu lista, Potter? – replicó Scorpius levantándose para mirarla desde arriba.

– Alcancé los veinte esta semana. – contestó la pelirroja fingiendo una enorme sonrisa. – Ninguno de ellos me interesa.

– ¿Al menos sientes algo?

– ¿Cosquillas en el estómago? Duran menos de un segundo. – admitió Lily acercándose a él hasta que sus narices se rozaron. – ¿Por qué? ¿Estás celoso?

– Jamás he sentido nada. – contestó Scorpius. – Absolutamente nada, ni siquiera disgusto. – se movió hacia un lado de modo que la chica tuvo que poner las manos en la pared para no golpear contra ella. – Quince chicas. Nada, ¿hay algo malo conmigo?

– Por supuesto. – respondió ella. – Pero no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Scorpius simplemente la miró, mientras ambos se acomodaban uno junto al otro apoyando la espalda en la pared. Lily le devolvió la mirada y se quedaron en silencio.

– Tal vez tengas razón. – soltó finalmente el rubio, casi en un susurro. – Definitivamente hay algo malo conmigo.

– ¿De dónde sale esta magnífica epifanía? – preguntó la pelirroja con una leve risa.

– No es por repetir el discurso de Dylan, ni nada por el estilo, pero… – hizo una pausa y se movió para quedar justo frente a la chica. – No soy para nada ajeno a ti, Potter. Eres una de las únicas chicas que considero realmente hermosas en toda esta estúpida escuela, paso mucho tiempo contigo, eres la única persona con la que tengo algo similar a una conexión emocional y… y aun así _no siento absolutamente nada_.

– Porque somos amigos, idiota. – contestó ella en tono seco.

– Lo sé, pero… no se supone que al menos debería sentir algo… ¿allí abajo?

– No es necesario. – aclaró Lily como si fuese resaltar lo obvio. – Como dije, somos amigos, no debería suceder nada extraño.

– Si tú lo dices… – respondió el rubio, dudoso.

– No quiere decir que seas normal. – espetó ella, casi como en forma de broma.

– _No, claro que no._ – sonrió él.

-0-

Scorpius no había vuelto a cruzar palabras con Albus Potter desde aquel incidente, hacía casi un mes. Ambos sencillamente se sentaban a realizar sus tareas y se pasaban las hojas con preguntas y sus respuestas en absoluto silencio. Quizás todo eso no sería incómodo si se tratase de cualquier otra persona en el universo y no precisamente aquel muchacho.

Sin embargo, el rubio hacía su mayor esfuerzo por contenerse; algunos días lo invadía un dolor casi insoportable y generalizado, otros días, intensas ganas de llorar, y otros, simplemente sentía que iba a morirse allí mismo.

Para su _suerte_ parecía que después de San Valentín, Brendon Rivers había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra – al menos para ellos que observaban a Albus la mayor parte del tiempo. La pelirroja había intentado hablar con su hermano al respecto pero no obtuvo nada concreto, así que sencillamente lo tacharon para siempre de sus mentes, _un misterio menos_. Además, había abandonado por completo _la lista_ – muy a disgusto de Lily – pues acabaría siendo nada más que una pérdida de tiempo; aún así no terminaba de llegar a una conclusión real de qué era lo que andaba mal con él, pero decidió ignorarlo al menos temporalmente.

Casi podía afirmar – mintiéndose a sí mismo – que había cierto balance entre los sentimientos abrumadores y horribles que le causaba Albus Potter y el propósito que le daban los misterios del mismo.

– _¿Terminaste o estarás ahí toda la vida?_ – inquirió el azabache desde la puerta del baño. Scorpius dio un salto en su lugar y se metió rápidamente a la ducha, que ya llevaba varios minutos abierta. – _¿Malfoy?_

– Un momento. – respondió el rubio con voz temblorosa mientras esparcia jabón frenéticamente por todo su cuerpo.

Sin darle tiempo al rubio para reaccionar, Albus se metió a la ducha y tomó, tal vez, el baño más rápido de su vida. Scorpius permaneció paralizado, estaba justo de espaldas al azabache, que no parecía nada perturbado pero si bastante apresurado. Sin siquiera molestarse en hablar, tomó el jabón de la mano del rubio, y este no pudo soltar sonido alguno, mucho menos moverse.

– _Gracias_. – susurró Albus dejando el jabón en su lugar inicial.

Scorpius sabía que si no se esforzaba por respirar definitivamente moriría. Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire e intentó continuar con lo que estaba haciendo. Mala idea. Ni bien se movió medio milímetro su hombro rozó con alguna parte del pecho de Albus, provocando que todo su cuerpo temblara de repente. Pudo sentir un ardor cortar con el aire gélido que usualmente emanaba el otro chico; un ardor burbujeante que recorría desde el fondo de su estómago hasta su entrepierna y más abajo aún.

No es que Scorpius Malfoy no hubiese tenido una erección antes, claro que sí las había tenido, simplemente jamás cerca de otra persona que no fuese él mismo. Resistió el reflejo cliché de cubrirse con las manos, después de todo estaba de espaldas al otro chico y – con mucha suerte – éste ni siquiera lo había notado. Tomó aire y regresó al plan original: _quedarse completamente quieto_.

Todo el asunto no debió durar más de diez minutos pero para el rubio fue al menos media eternidad. En cuanto Albus terminó su ducha se retiró sin decir absolutamente ni una palabra. Por su parte, Scorpius tardó un poco más de lo que esperaba en lograr moverse nuevamente. Al final simplemente salió de la ducha, se envolvió en su enorme toalla azul y se sentó sobre el retrete por unos minutos, hasta que su respiración se normalizó y, claro, hasta que su cuerpo estuviese lo suficientemente seco para vestirse tan rápido como le fuera posible.

-0-

– Realmente apestas, Malfoy. – espetó Lily alejándose un poco de él luego de abrazarlo al entrar a la Torre.

– No me he bañado en dos semanas, supongo que es lógico. – respondió él sin inmutarse.

– Etás exagerando un poco, ¿no lo crees? – inquirió ella. – Hay pocas probabilidades de que mi hermano vuelva a asaltarte en medio de una ducha.

– No es eso… es que… – Scorpius soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer al suelo, acomodándose contra la pared.

– ¿Entonces? – lo interpeló la pelirroja.

– _No quiero tener que estar desnudo_. – contestó finalmente el muchacho, bajando la mirada.

– ¿Y eso? – preguntó Lily poniéndose de rodillas frente a él.

– No lo sé, solo me siento extraño. – sentenció el rubio.

Scorpius no mentía, se sentía extraño. Sin embargo, no estaba listo para explicarle a su amiga todo el asunto. Aunque sentirse extraño ya era moneda corriente para él, esta sensación era nueva y muy diferente. No es que lo que le ocurría antes se hubiese detenido, pero ahora se sumaban un montón de tonalidades desconocidas.

Para empezar había comenzado a desarrollar cierta incomodidad estando cerca de otros chicos, todavía confundido por todo el asunto de la erección. También, estar cerca de Albus ya no sólo le provocaba un frío y un dolor insoportables, sino que además había desarrollado cierta atracción hacia esas sensaciones que antes solo le causaban horror. Finalmente, sus interacciones con personas se habían reducido a un mínimo alarmante, y se pasaba prácticamente todo el día en silencio con sus pensamientos.

Era justo decir que estaba al borde de la locura y que debía hacer algo al respecto, pero si debía ser honesto consigo mismo no tenía idea de qué o cómo. Hablar con Lily ya no lo calmaba tanto como antes y menos aún si no podía contarle absolutamente todo. Además, todavía le quedaba un pequeño lugar entre su desastre para preocuparse por ella; comenzaba a notar que comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente – tanto su cuerpo como su energía – y ni siquiera se atrevía a decírselo tampoco.

Todavía en ese estado Scorpoius observaba a la chica y trataba de desdibujarla con su mente. Requería mucho esfuerzo cambiar los ojos azules de su amiga por unos enormes y verdes, borrar todas y cada una de las pecas que le cubrían el rostro, arreglar la línea de su mandíbula para formar un ángulo perfecto, y todas las cosas que hacían falta para que se pareciera al menos un poco a su hermano. Ni siquiera sabía por qué hacía eso pero, en cierto modo, era lo único que lo tranquilizaba entonces.

La pelirroja logró quedarse dormida con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Scorpius. Él solo la miraba, tomaba cuenta del ritmo de su respiración y fingía que eso era el latido de un corazón – era el modo en que su madre le ayudaba a dormir cuando era pequeño, pero diez años después ya no era tan efectivo.

En ese momento todo lo que pensaba era cómo una cosa tan estúpida como aquel _episodio_ de la ducha podía desequilibrarlo de repente, después de todo lo que había estado soportando y el modo en que casi lograba vivir en armonía con todo su desastre. Y no iba a admitirlo, ni siquiera para sí mismo pero lo que había sentido en ese infimo roce con Albus fue mil veces más intenso que lo que jamás había sentido al tocar otro ser humano. Pero, ¿qué significaba eso? Quizás, absolutamente nada o, quizás, absolutamente todo.

Scorpius levantó su mano casi como si pesara una tonelada y la dejó caer suavemente sobre la mejilla de Lily. Sintió su piel fría bajo la yema de los dedos, sintió cómo vibrama su rostro al respirar, sintió incluso como frotaba los dientes dentro de su boca, pero nada de eso era comparable al haber rozado su piel con la del azabache. Hasta se preguntó para qué serviría esa _prueba_ insulsa; había tocado a Lily miles de veces, incluso más veces de las que había tocado a su madre en los últimos dos años.

Mantuvo su mano quieta y cerró los ojos: intentó imaginar que era Albus a quien tocaba. Aunque solo lo había hecho una vez, todavía creía recordar cómo se sentía. Frío, siempre primero era frío, luego mucho calor, casi al punto de quemarse. Doloroso y horrible, pero a la vez demasiado hermoso para olvidarlo.

 _Se imaginó, entonces, a sí mismo tocando a Albus, al menos en su mente estaba vestido. Tocaba su mejilla, tan suave como la de su hermana, llegaba tan lejos como para acariciarla con un movimiento corto y lento. El azabache no se inmutaba, simplemente tenía sus ojos clavados en Scorpius, su respiración no emitía sonido alguno, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Ante el silencio Scorpius logró tomar suficiente valor para mover su mano un poco más, tocando el cuello del otro chico, aún sin respuesta. Albus solo estaba allí, quieto y silencioso, congelado eternamente en su sueño…_


	6. Sexto Año I

Aunque Scorpius sabía que aquel no sería su último viaje en el tren a Hogwarts, se sentía como si lo fuera. Observó a Lily en silencio casi todo el camino, trataba de recordar en qué momento su rostro había cambiado tanto, en qué momento sus ojos se habían oscurecido de ese modo, o cuándo fue que comenzó a usar su cabello tan corto. Ella no dijo casi nada, solo miraba fijamente hacia afuera de la ventana, y él sabía en qué estaba pensando, ambos lo pensaban de vez en cuando.

– ¿Crees que se molestarían si lo hiciera? – preguntó ella, su voz sonaba más ronca y apagada que nunca. – Yo no lo creo.

– Lily. – espetó él, fingiendo un gesto de desaprobación.

– No me trates como si fuera estúpida. – comentó la pelirroja sin apartar la mirada de la ventana. – ¿Piensas que no noté que ahora llevas una caja de cigarrillos a todas partes?

– ¿Eso qué tiene que ver? – intervino Scorpius, confundido.

– Es solo una forma más lenta de matarse a uno mismo, Scorpius. – respondió Lily finalmente volteándose a mirarlo.

– No pensé que quisieras hablar de eso. – el rubio se acomodó en su lugar, como si su cuerpo ya no estuviese en la posición correcta para afrontar los ojos verdes de su amiga, fijos en él.

– Solo decía. – dijo sin más, y luego quitó su mirada de la de Scorpius.

Nuevamente se limitó a observar a su amiga. No tenía tanto tiempo sin verla, pero sin duda parecía que hubiesen sido años, toda su silueta se veía reducida, consumida en su propio cuerpo, se veía infeliz – más de lo usual – y aún no se había atrevido a preguntar por qué. Él mismo estaba infeliz, como lo estaba desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Pensaba en lo mal que debían verse los dos sentados allí, solos en ese cubículo, tan apagados, tan abismados en sus propios oscuros pensamientos; debían parecer salidos de una hermosa y deprimente postal, o al menos eso se imaginaba él.

De pronto lo sintió. Aquella sensación abrumadora y terrible. Albus Potter asomó su cabeza dentro del vagón con una enorme y punzante sonrisa, y entonces el rubio se preguntó si alguna vez lo había visto sonreír así. No, pero esa era la misma sonrisa que Lily solía tener hacía unos años; una sonrisa maliciosa y a la vez inocente, casi imposible de describir. La pelirroja se volteó a ver a su hermano y fingió imitar su sonrisa, unos segundos, antes de que su rostro regresara a la posición neutral que había llevado todo el viaje.

– ¿Ustedes dos siempre se ven como si fueran a morirse mañana? – inquirió el azabache, en un tono demasiado festivo para el gusto de Scorpius.

– Solo cuando deseamos morirnos mañana. – respondió Lily fingiendo que era una broma, aunque el rubio sabía que no lo era.

– ¿Puedo sentarme? – inquirió finalmente Albus, ignorando a su hermana un momento. – Malfoy.

– ¿Ah? – Scorpius clavó sus ojos en Lily un momento y luego en su hermano, genuinamente confundido.

– ¿Puedo sentarme? – repitió el muchacho en un tono que expresaba cierto hartazgo.

– Puedes sentarte, Potter. – contestó él, una vez que logró acumular suficiente aire para hablar.

Albus se sentó justo junto a Scorpius, sus piernas casi rozando un poco entre los movimientos que hacía el chico para acomodarse en el lugar. El rubio no pudo evitar temblar ante la repentina cercanía, su respiración se volvió irregular de pronto y sentía como si todo diera vueltas a su alrededor.

En un instante, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba inclinado hacia adelante mirando como el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies. Las manos de Lily sostuvieron rápidamente sus hombros, evitando que fuera a caerse; no podía entender nada de lo que ella decía, ni siquiera podía alzar la vista para mirarla, solo veía sus pies y sus rodillas mientras se arrodillaba frente a él. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando recuperar el equilibro, pero fue imposible. Pudo sentir un calor intenso subir por su garganta y fue entonces que notó que había estado vomitando. Miró hacia arriba y encontró los enormes ojos verdes de Lily observándolo preocupada, luego miró a su costado y ahí estaba Albus con una mano sobre su hombro y una expresión de desconcierto que lo hizo sentir mucho peor.

– ¿ _Malfoy_? – la voz de su amiga sonaba lejana, aunque podía ver sus labios moviéndose. – ¿ _Puedes oírme_?

Scorpius asintió lentamente, y ambos hermanos lo ayudaron a regresar a su asiento. El azabache tomó un pañuelo blanco que llevaba en el bolsillo de su uniforme y se ocupó de limpiarle el rostro sin mostrar ni una pizca de asco. Lily salió un momento del vagón, aunque no sin antes asegurarse de que sus zapatos no se hubiesen manchado. Scorpius y Albus siguieron a la pelirroja con la mirada hasta que desapareció detrás del siguiente vagón del tren.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – inquirió el joven Potter con cierto desinterés desdibujado.

– No lo creo. – respondió Scorpius.

– Ten. – el azabache le extendió un pequeño frasco sin etiqueta, a lo que el otro simplemente alzó una ceja desconfiado. – Yo solía tener nauseas todo el tiempo. – explicó. – Esto fue lo que me dieron.

– Veo que jamás te molestaste en tomarlo. – espetó el rubio, quitando el corcho de la botella.

– Solo… – antes de poder acabar de hablar Albus empujó con su mano la poción, obligando a Scorpius a beberla. – Ya.

Si tan solo Potter hubiese sabido. Si tan solo hubiese sido capaz de predecir el efecto que su contacto tendría en Scorpius, quizás nunca lo hubiese tocado en primer lugar. Del mismo modo en que el líquido entró a la garganta del chico, así fue como salió de ella y salpicó por completo el asiento que estaba frente a ellos.

– ¿Qué demonios, Malfoy? – exclamó Albus poniéndose de pie repentinamente.

– Scorpius… – la voz de Lily volvió a llenar el vagón. – ¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntó la chica mirando directamente a su hermano.

– Una poción para las náuseas. – contesto un muchacho de Ravenclaw, parado detrás de la pelirroja. – Al menos a eso huele.

– Por Merlín… – la chica observó a ambos un segundo llevándose ambas manos al rostro y luego se volvió hacia el otro muchacho. – Por favor, Caleb, ¿podrías?

– Será un placer. – respondió él tomando su varita. Con un movimiento rápido limpió completamente el vagón y el uniforme de Scorpius.

– Gracias. – fue todo lo que el rubio logró articular.

– Sí, muchas gracias querido. – comentó ella en un tono dulce, pero falso, aunque Caleb no lo sabía aún. – Te veré más tarde, ¿sí? – El muchacho saludó a Lily con una sonrisa y desapareció como si nada, Scorpius se preguntaba qué clase de tratos tenía su amiga con él. – Tienes suerte de que yo sea encantadora.

– Claro. – bufó Malfoy, sin ánimos.

Luego de eso todo volvió a estar en silencio. Todo lo que podía oírse era la respiración todavía agitada de Scorpius, e incluso podía jurar que no era el único que escuchaba los latidos desesperados de su corazón, que parecía que iba a saltar de su pecho en cualquier momento. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse tan al borde del asiento como pudo, sin moverse y con su vista fija en cualquier cosa excepto Albus Potter. Al llegar al colegio logró percibir cómo el azabache se alejaba lentamente de él mientras caminaba hacia la Sala Común. Y en ese instante pensó que quizás Lily tenía razón, a veces sí deseaba morir al día siguiente, si eso significaba que todo su dolor se detendría finalmente.

-0-

Hacía semanas que Scorpius tenía cada noche el mismo sueño: _caminaba por el pasillo del colegio en medio de la noche, podía escuchar sus propios pasos y el sonido de una respiración que no era la suya; el pasillo se hacía cada vez más largo y luego de un momento comenzaba a pensar que jamás se acabaría. La luz de la luna bañaba todo el lugar de un tinte sombrío y frío que lo asustaba. En cierto punto del camino comenzaba a reconocer el camino hacia la Torre de Astronomía, aunque nunca llegaba al final, siempre cambiaba, y al fin una enorme puerta aparecía a su derecha. Lograba entrar a una sala que no le era para nada familiar y estaba completamente vacía; el sonido de la respiración se intensificaba en este punto y cuando se volteaba para buscar de donde venía… se encontraba a sí mismo, agitado, cubierto de sangre y llorando desconsoladamente. Luego seguía un rastro de sangre hasta una pequeña puerta al otro lado del cuarto, la abría y…_ Luego despertaba.

– Al menos estás durmiendo, Malfoy. – le había dicho Lily la última noche que la vio, hacía dos semanas. Ella tenía razón, en parte. O quizás Scorpius estaba demasiado acostumbrado a darle la razón en todo. A aquellas alturas ya no podía diferenciar su juicio del de Lily.

La Sala Común de Slytherin se veía el doble de lúgubre durante la noche, cuando solo la luz de un par de lámparas flotantes la iluminaba ligeramente. Entonces el rubio no vio más alternativa que forzarse a no dormir nuevamente. Había tenido éxito, dedicándose a leer allí por la mayor parte de las noches, y soñando el resto. Siempre había una tenue música en el fondo, lo cual lo ayudaba aún más a mantenerse despierto y alerta, esperando por alguna canción que conociera, casi siempre llegaba cerca de las tres de la madrugada, una vieja canción festiva que su madre solía tocar en el violín.

Lo único que se lamentaba esa noche era haber escogido el libro equivocado. Debió olvidar aquella nota mental en la cual se juró a sí mismo no tomar más recomendaciones de su prima. No era totalmente horrible, pero en definitiva ahora sabía que no le interesaban en absoluto las historias de amor que involucraban misterios, brujas y hombres lobo. No pudo evitar reír, genuinamente – como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo – al pensar en lo que diría la pelirroja si se enteraba de lo que estaba leyendo. Cerró el libro con un movimiento seco y lo dejó reposar en su regazo mientras cerraba sus ojos por un momento. De no ser por lo incómodo que era el sofá de la Sala Común podría haberse quedado dormido allí mismo. Pero no.

– Malfoy. – la voz de Albus Potter no lo tomó por sorpresa, pero aun así sacó al rubio de su lugar, literalmente. – Oh, no tienes que levantarte por mí.

– No… solo… – Scorpius balbuceó un momento antes de lograr hablar. – Fue un reflejo. – explicó, tomando asiento nuevamente y levantando el libro que había caído al levantarse.

– _La dama de la Luna._ – espetó Albus con una risa. – Interesante lectura.

– Es de mi prima. – se justificó él, aunque se arrepintió de inmediato.

– No te juzgo. – admitió el azabache. – Luego del tercer libro se pone mejor.

Ambos rieron, rompiendo por un segundo la gélida pared que los rodeaba.

Se quedaron en silencio. Potter tomó asiento en el otro extremo del sofá, haciendo el corazón del rubio saltar de repente. Fue como si una daga lo atravesara limpiamente, sin previo aviso. Aún con su dolor, no podía quitar sus ojos de los de Albus, encendidos por la suave luz de la Sala, brillantes y aterradores, mucho más que los de su hermana. Fue entonces que sus miradas se encontraron y se sostuvieron por un largo momento, mucho más largo de lo que podía considerarse normal. Ninguno dijo nada. Scorpius agonizaba, todo su cuerpo se congelaba al mismo tiempo que se incendiaba de manera inexplicable. El rostro del azabache Era un laberinto imposible de burlar, no delataba ni una sola emoción; sin embargo, si sus ojos hubiesen sido un par de dragones, habrían estado escupiendo fuego en ese instante. Y si Scorpius no hubiese estado completamente petrificado, tal vez hubiese podido reaccionar de algún modo, pero no fue así. Albus se movió solo un poco, acercándose al rubio, y apoyó una mano en su pierna, en un gesto suave pero peligroso.

– Al menos no estás vomitando. – comentó el azabache, sin quitar su mano de donde estaba. – Aún.

Scorpius abrió sus ojos de par en par, sin comprender muy bien lo que su compañero le estaba diciendo. Por un momento se preguntó ¿lo sabe? Era casi evidente, pero no daría nada por seguro, no cuando se trataba de Potter.

– Seré honesto, Malfoy, eres un poco extraño. – dijo finalmente Albus en un tono más sombrío del que había estado usando. – Pero eso no explica por qué he estado soñando contigo.

– ¿Disculpa? – Scorpius casi se ahogó con su propia lengua al hablar, todavía muerto de dolor, confundido y desconcertado.

– Ah… – el azabache sonrió, sonrió del modo en que un demonio lo haría, con una inmensa oscuridad dibujada en su rostro. – Tú también.

– N-no sé de qué hablas, Potter. – una vez más, las palabras se arrumbaban en su boca como si al salir intentaran matarlo.

– Caminas por un largo pasillo, es de noche… entras a la sala y ahí estás, desesperado y confundido y sangriento… y no entiendes por qué. – la sonrisa de Albus no se borraba de su rostro mientras hablaba. – Sigues el rastro, abres la puerta y luego…

– Nada. – lo interrumpió. – Luego despierto.

– Extraño. – comentó Potter, mirándolo fijamente. – Aun así, tengo razón.

– No sé a dónde quieres llegar. – espetó Scorpius.

– Ese sueño no es tuyo Malfoy. – explicó Albus. – Es mío. O al menos lo era hasta hace unas semanas, cuando tu apareciste en él.

– No es como si lo hiciera voluntariamente. – contestó él, jadeando. – Ni siquiera sé cómo se hace algo así.

– ¿Quieres saber el final del sueño? – preguntó el azabache en un tono casi lúdico y misterioso, acercando su rostro al del otro chico, sin mover la mano de su pierna. Scorpius no respondió, aun así, Albus continuó. – Al final del sueño te das cuenta que me mataste.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Albus Potter era limpia, como si acabara de admitir algo con orgullo, como si no estuviese diciendo cosas terribles, como si no hablara de su propia muerte.

– ¿Por qué querrías matarme Malfoy? ¿No es sumamente divertido? – sonrió. El rubio continuó en silencio, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos grises. – Es divertido porque, tú no matarías a nadie, ¿verdad? – hizo una pausa y levantó su mano desde la pierna del chico hasta su barbilla. – ¿Verdad, Malfoy?

– En serio, Potter, no entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo. – admitió Scorpius, temblando violentamente.

– Tranquilo… – de repente todo el rostro de Albus mutó a una expresión suave, casi como si estuviera genuinamente asustado. Tomó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente. – Malfoy… tranquilo… solo… calma.

El contacto lo tomó desprevenido, y antes de que se diera cuenta el chico lo estaba abrazando firmemente, acariciando su cabeza como lo haría una madre con su hijo. Sin duda lo dejó completamente fuera de lugar, sin dejar de temblar, pero con un alivio extraño e inusual, como si su cuerpo comenzara a descongelarse lentamente.

– _Lo lamento._ – fue lo último que dijo Albus antes de desaparecer subiendo las escaleras.

Al irse el joven Potter dejó en Scorpius un vacío que lo desgarró como nunca antes. Se quedó allí, con su cuerpo vencido sobre el sofá, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de siquiera desear estar muerto.

-0-

Para la enorme desgracia de Scorpius habían pasado tres meses y aún no dejaba de tener el mismo sueño. Solo una cosa había cambiado: ahora podía ver el final. No estaba seguro si Albus había mentido o si el enorme susto que le causo había modificado el sueño, pero no era al azabache a quien asesinaba al final, sino que _a sí mismo_.

El frío de noviembre comenzaba a sentirse en todo el castillo de Hogwarts, pero para él pasaba casi desapercibido, hacía mucho que se había acostumbrado a usar más abrigo del necesario, y andar por la vida como si estuviera en medio de una montaña completamente cubierta de nieve. Aquel día en particular él y Lily habían ido de paseo a Homesgade, pero se separaron luego de un rato. Caminaba en los alrededores de Las Tres Escobas como si tuviera algún sentido, pero no lo tenía, solo necesitaba mantener su cuerpo en movimiento. Tomó la pequeña y disimulada caja de madera de su bolsillo y encendió uno de esos cigarrillos muggles que su madre solía fumar.

– ¡Malfoy! – la inconfundible presencia de Albus Potter le llegó de repente, lo cual lo sorprendió, pero no se volteó a verlo. – ¡Hey! ¡Malfoy!

El rubio tomo una enorme bocanada de humo de su cigarrillo y se dio la vuelta para encontrar el rostro de Albus allí, firme y enrojecido leventemente por el frío.

– ¿Qué se te ofrece, Potter? – inquirió Scorpius, fingiendo que no se estaba retorciendo de dolor por dentro.

– Veo que ninguno de los dos está intentando terminar ese cuestionario de Historia de la Magia. – comentó el azabache en un tono amigable, demasiado amigable, casi como si tuvieran conversaciones reales y casuales de vez en cuando.

– Si… eh… – el rubio hizo una leve mueca, sosteniendo en cigarrillo entre sus labios, luego lo tomo con tres de sus dedos y soltó el humo al hablar. – Necesitaba salir del cuarto, supongo.

– No sabía que fumabas. – respondió el otro, todavía demasiado casual para ser real.

– Hace poco. – explicó Scorpius, sin saber muy bien por qué debía explicarle cosas a él precisamente.

– Yo también… – respondió Potter. – Necesitaba salir, digo.

El rubio no pudo evitar soltar una especie de risa o un bufido, no podía reconocer la diferencia. Aspiro otro poco de su cigarrillo y se quedó observando a Albus un momento; lo veía relajado, muy tranquilo, absolutamente opuesto a aquel chico de tercero que se había mudado a su cuarto tres años atrás, sus hombros y todo su cuerpo estaban en una posición natural, casi como si estuviera demasiado cómodo allí parado teniendo una muy incómoda conservación. Lo envidió por un momento. Solo un momento, antes de recordar la maldita noche en que le contó el final del sueño.

– Aún no estoy seguro si me agradas, Malfoy. – comentó Albus, rompiendo distancia entre ellos. – Me preguntaba si yo te agrado.

Aquello era sin duda muy extraño, incluso para Albus Severus Potter. Scorpius no supo cómo reaccionar al inicio, de pronto – con mucho esfuerzo – mutó a una posición dura. No estaba seguro cómo, pero sabía que aquello era genuino, simplemente podía sentirlo; una cierta calidez llenó su pecho un momento, desplazando parte del dolor que lo aquejaba.

– Quizás. – respondió dando una última probada del cigarrillo antes de tirarlo al suelo.

– _Buena respuesta_. – sonrió el azabache.

Ambos sonrieron, de una manera honesta, casi cómplice. Sus ojos se encontraron y, por un instante, Scorpius sintió todo su dolor desaparecer, como si su mente y su cuerpo se hubiesen separado un momento para darle completa tranquilidad. La sensación lo abrumó tanto como el mismo dolor, casi lo suficiente como para hacerle llorar, aunque por suerte no lo hizo. Y entonces Albus esbozó nuevamente esa sonrisa filosa que tanto aterraba a Scorpius, tan filosa que juraba que podía sentir cómo lo atravesaba completo. Estaba tan confundido y abrumado que tardó en notar lo cerca que estaba del otro chico, tanto que en ese momento podía sentir el calor de su respiración rompiendo el aire helado que los rodeaba.

– Aún no te he contado de un nuevo sueño que tuve. – sonrió el azabache, su nariz casi rozando la de Scorpius.

El rubio permaneció en silencio, temblando, incapaz de reaccionar cuando la mano de Albus sostuvo firmemente su rostro y sus narices a penas se tocaron.

– ¿Potter? – fue todo lo que logró articular.

– Que tengas buen día, Malfoy. – respondió el otro chico, haciendo un leve gesto con su mano al alejarse repentinamente, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

-0-

La mañana de Navidad lo sorprendió de nuevo con un terrible insomnio. Una vez que vio el sol salir se asomó al balcón del final del pasillo y encendió un cigarrillo mientras observaba el amanecer. Por un lado, tenía el alivio de haber dejado de soñarse a sí mismo cubierto en su sangre, pero – en lugar de eso – ahora soñaba algo peor.

 _En su sueño él y Albus estaban parados en Homesgade, tal como hacía un mes atrás, pero rodeados completamente por capas y capas de nieve blanca que lo encandilaba. Los veía de pie uno frente al otro a pocos centímetros de distancia, con sus narices enrojecidas por el frío y los ojos brillantes y filosos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo se podía oír dos respiraciones agitadas y dos corazones latiendo fuerte. Luego ambos sonreían, sin razón aparente; y pronto una sonrisa se convertía en una suave y musical risa, al unísono, casi como si fuera intencional, aunque no lo era. Scorpius cerraba sus ojos y sentía las manos de Albus sosteniendo su rostro delicadamente, y finalmente sus labios sobre los suyos… tan suaves y cálidos en contraste con el helado paisaje._

Se odiaba a sí mismo cada vez que lo recordaba.

El sonido de pasos aproximándose lo sacó rápidamente de sus pensamientos. Reconoció de inmediato la abrumadora colonia de su padre y sonrió ligeramente incluso antes de que éste llegara a su lado.

– Tu madre pensó que estarías completamente dormido. – comentó Draco Malfoy dando una pitada de su pipa. – Yo imaginé que no era así.

– ¿Cómo adivinaste? – sonrió el joven.

– Seguí el rastro de humo. – bromeó el hombre.

Ambos sonrieron un instante, y quedaron completamente en silencio. Scorpius se preguntaba si su padre se habría dado cuenta de lo mal que se sentía hace años, o si aquello le parecía normal en base a su propia experiencia en sus años escolares.

– Creo que es de buena educación saludar a tu madre o esposa la mañana de Navidad. – la voz de Astoria llenó los oídos de su hijo y su esposo desde el otro lado del pasillo. – Y desayunar antes de fumar también lo es, querido.

– Buenos días, cielo. – el hombre rozó levemente el hombro de su hijo con el extremo redondeado de su pipa. – Es justo lo que le estaba diciendo a Scorpius, ¿no, hijo?

– Buenos días, madre. – sonrió el más joven, arrojando disimuladamente la colilla de su cigarrillo fuera del balcón.

– Scorpius, mi amor, ¿cómo dormiste? – preguntó la mujer, acercándose a acariciar el cabello rubio de su hijo.

– Maravillosamente. – mintió él con una sonrisa.

Ella – que no era ninguna insensata – tomó el rostro de Scorpius con ambas manos y lo examinó en silencio, estiró sus ojos con los pulgares y luego se alejó.

– La próxima vez tendré que poner una poción para dormir en tu jugo de cerezas. – espetó Astoria, en un tono ligeramente amenazador pero preocupado. – Míralo, Draco, se ve terrible.

– ¿Tan terrible como para no recibir sus regalos? – preguntó el hombre de manera juguetona.

– No, no tanto. – rio ella.

– Prometo dormir esta noche. – respondió Scorpius, mientras los tres se dirigían hacia la escalera. – Es solo que la luna estaba bellísima anoche. – mintió.

– La luna… – la mujer susurró, casi para sí misma, acomodando su larga cabellera castaña hacia un lado. – Tú y tu padre siempre se quedan viendo a la luna…

Scorpius no lo sabía entonces, pero aquella expresión había sido – durante años – el código Malfoy-Greengrass para decir " _insomnio por pensamientos perturbadores_ ".

Luego de desayunar, los tres se acomodaron en la sala y abrieron uno a uno los presentes. No lo hacían todos los años, pero cuando a su madre se le ocurría pasar las fiestas a solas en casa, sin cenas ni invitados, Scorpius atesoraba cada ocasión. El dolor permanecía latente en él y, aun así, de algún modo se las arregló para no pasarla terriblemente mal.

-0-

Si había una cosa que su madre le había enseñado a Scorpius era que siempre hay algo bueno en las cosas malas, sin importar qué tan malas puedan parecer. En aquel momento lo único bueno que podía sacar de todo era que hacía un año que no perseguía a Albus Potter a todos lados; él vivía en su mente de manera permanente, ya no había necesidad de seguirlo, pensaba el rubio para sí mismo intentando buscar una risa en su propio falso sarcasmo. Y aun así veía al joven Potter más que nunca.

Sabía – muy en el fondo – que algo había cambiado, algo que era imperceptible para todos los demás, incluso Lily, pero no para Scorpius. Desde que habían regresado de las fiestas el azabache frecuentaba su espacio cercano más de lo que podía soportar. Había comenzado a sentarse a su lado o frente a él en el almuerzo y la cena, o se quedaba más tiempo en la habitación antes de ir a clases, casi como si lo estuviese esperando; por otro lado, aunque no se sentaba a su lado, siempre estaba cerca de él en clase o incluso asistía a los entrenamientos de Quidditch de vez en cuando, provocando que Scorpius tuviera suficiente excusa para renunciar de manera definitiva. En ese momento deseaba tener un _giratiempo_ para darse a sí mismo una advertencia: " _Sé que crees que te estás volviendo loco, pero solo estás en Tercero ¡solo espera a que llegues a Sexto!"_.

No vio a Lily sino hasta un par de semanas luego del regreso a Hogwarts. Ella había conseguido para el rubio algunas botellas de la poción para el dolor de cabeza, que se suponía que Albus debía tomar. Se las entregó sin decir nada mientras se reunían en la Sala Común pasada la media noche. La menor de los Potter no hablaba demasiado últimamente, y ya había perdido por completo aquel brillo encantador que solía tener años atrás. A Scorpius le costaba creer que ella solo tenía quince años, se veía demasiado cansada para estar a menos de la mitad de su vida. Ninguno dijo nada por un largo rato, él recibió las botellas de poción y las guardó en el bolsillo de su pijama y se sentó frente a la pelirroja en una de las mesas de ajedrez de la Sala.

– Al parecer si había una cura. – espetó la chica mirándolo fijamente, y luego soltó una risa cínica y apagada.

– ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó el rubio.

– Ha estado sano por casi un año. – contestó ella como si hablara de algo terrible. – El ultimo tratamiento secreto parecer haber funcionado.

– Creo que simplemente es muy bueno fingiendo. – comentó finalmente Scorpius, intentando no hablar demasiado, últimamente estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que había desarrollado cierta tendencia a decir cosas que no eran de su incumbencia.

– ¡Lo es! – exclamó ella casi como si fuera a romper en llanto. – Lo odio y lo admiro por eso.

– Tú también lo eres. – tal vez Scorpius no quería hacer un cumplido, pero imaginó que era lo que su amiga necesitaba.

– Eres un pésimo mentiroso, Scorpius. – respondió Lily con el rostro inexpresivo. – Pero eres el único ser en este mundo que al menos lo intenta.

– ¿Intentar qué? – el rubio la miró, confundido.

– Hacerme sentir mejor, supongo. – la chica fingió una leve sonrisa, al tiempo que dejaba caer su mano sobre la de él, por encima de la mesa. – Lo lamento si te deprimo un poco.

– Ya vine deprimido de todos modos. – bromeó él, intentando hacerla reír, pero sin éxito.

Después de un rato Lily se despidió y se dirigió en silencio a su cuarto, dejando a Scorpius preocupado y desconcertado. Pudo haberse dirigido él mismo a su propia habitación, pero lo cierto era que no tenía ninguna intención de dormir, ninguna intención de _soñar_.

No era demasiado tarde para escabullirse a la Torre de Astronomía, aunque lo hiciera solo. Los pasillos oscuros y fríos eran tal vez lo único que reconfortaba a Scorpius en esos momentos, lo único que podía comparar con su propio hogar. Los escalones de la Torre – que usualmente le parecían interminables – pusieron su cuerpo en movimiento, ayudándolo a silenciar su mente por un momento. La luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas era lo único que iluminaba la caseta, y eso lo hizo sentir cierta nostalgia de las primeras noches que subía allí, incluso antes de que Lily lo acompañara. Encendió un cigarrillo y aspiró tanto humo como le fue posible, lo dejó pasar por su garganta hacia adentro y luego lo soltó suavemente, casi como un largo y cargado suspiro; se sentó en el suelo y observó la tenue luz de la brasa en la punta del cigarrillo, ¿en qué momento eso se convirtió en la mejor parte de su día? No podía recordarlo.

Incluso cuando no dormía, la imagen de Albus no abandonaba su mente; estaba allí siempre, junto al característico dolor de su ausencia o su presencia, y el nuevo acertijo de su inminente cercanía que lo acechaba. Estaba completamente destruido y, aun así, por primera vez en años, estaba seguro de que aquello no lo mataría como alguna vez pensó; estaba seguro de que sobreviviría a eso y muchas cosas más, si se le fueran a presentar. Sin embargo, allí estaba, luchando contra el peso en sus parpados para no quedarse dormido, buscando cualquier excusa que no tuviera que ver con el sueño: que el piso de la Torre le provocaría dolor de espalda, que dormir con un cigarrillo en la mano podía comenzar un incendio, que si siquiera cerraba los ojos todo estaría perdido. Mantenerse despierto comenzaba a ser doloroso, los músculos de su rostro estaban tensos, sus retinas completamente secas y sus globos oculares inflamados y – posiblemente – enrojecidos, tan solo parpadear le causaba un ardor que lo estaba poniendo de mal humor.

De pronto – y no supo en qué momento – se dio cuenta que estaba a medio camino de quedarse dormido, pues los sonidos del mundo real llegaron a él lentamente. Voces. Oyó voces provenientes del pasillo al que daba la ventana de la Torre. Solo podía oírlas como murmullos debido a la altura, entonces se asomó. A causa del ardor en sus ojos le tomó bastante tiempo lograr visualizar con claridad quiénes estaban allí abajo, pero conocía la identidad de al menos uno. Discutían en un tono suficientemente prudente para no despertar a nadie, pero eran inconfundiblemente ellos: Albus y James Potter. Scorpius supuso que el mayor hacía su última revisión de la noche como Prefecto – aún nadie comprendía cómo había llegado a ese puesto – y que el menor intentaba escabullirse a quién sabe dónde, y entonces se toparon el uno con el otro. No estaba del todo equivocado.

– _Esta es la clase de cosas que ellos esperan de ti._ – le reclamaba Albus a su hermano, pero el rubio no pudo oír la premisa ni la respuesta, puesto que James no alzaba la voz lo suficiente. – _Creen que pueden convertirte en algo mejor, pero lo cierto es que siempre serás patético._ – espetó en voz aún más alta el chico antes de alzar la vista y encontrar la imagen de Malfoy en la ventana, luego quedó en completo silencio mientras su hermano continuaba hablando en un volumen imperceptible a la distancia.

Scorpius regresó a su lugar en el suelo en el minuto en que notó que el silencio de Albus sería definitivo. Se dejó caer arrastrando su espalda con la pared al hacerlo. El último sonido que escuchó fue una especie de bufido muy alto y luego silencio total. Se sintió tentado a asomarse para saber si James ya se había ido, pero resistió con todas sus fuerzas. Albus seguía ahí, lo sabía, podía sentirlo. No distinguió en qué momento su respiración se aceleró y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Escuchó los pasos acercándose por las escaleras y se quedó paralizado, helado, allí mismo donde estaba.

– Supongo que Lily finalmente murió. – comentó el azabache en un tono demasiado neutral para alguien que acaba de discutir con su hermano. – Te quedaste solo, ¿eh?

Su voz sonaba en paz, aunque el resto de su presencia no. Scorpius no podía oír su corazón, pero estaba seguro de que latía tan fuerte como el suyo. El cuerpo de Albus no temblaba y aun así Scorpius sentía como si lo hiciera. Se puso de pie, como si tuviera que recibirlo de algún modo que se viera menos débil o menos indefenso.

– No se ha sentido bien últimamente. – respondió el rubio finalmente, quizás demasiado tarde, aunque no hubiese un límite de tiempo en silencio antes de una respuesta entre ellos.

– No se ha sentido bien en los últimos tres años. – espetó el otro acercándose. – Siempre supe que Lily y yo habíamos nacido de cabeza.

Aquel comentario hubiese sido solo un comentario sin sentido, de no ser porque Scorpius ya lo había pensado alguna vez, o lo había oído alguna vez o incluso – no estaba seguro – quizás lo había dicho alguna vez. La pelirroja efectivamente contó la, entonces graciosa, anécdota de cómo ella y Albus habían nacido con sus pues antes que sus cabezas. Aunque no era a eso a lo que el azabache se refería precisamente en ese momento, lo comprendió de inmediato: había algo _malo_ en ambos.

Y entonces Scorpius se preguntó si él también había nacido de cabeza, si había algo _malo_ en él también.

– Quiero creer que solo tienes insomnio y no que me has seguido. – dijo el rubio arrepintiéndose de inmediato. Casi se había ahogado con las palabras, pero no pudo evitarlas.

– Se suponía que iría al campo de Quidditch. – explicó Albus sentándose en el suelo. – James me encontró antes que Rose.

Scorpius deseaba preguntar, pero decidió no hacerlo. Tenía frío, mucho frío, la clase de frío que una pijama encantada anti-temperatura no podía solucionar.

– Seguirte sería demasiado, de todos modos. – espetó Albus, penetrando el silencio. – Lo notarías de inmediato. – bromeó.

El miedo atravesó al rubio como una espada al pecho, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir algo antes de que el otro continuara:

– Detrás de esa fachada de bola de nervios que traes… pareces una persona inteligente después de todo. – explicó el azabache. – Pareces… _saber cosas_.

– ¿Co-cosas? – inquirió Scorpius, aterrorizado y confundido.

– Es lo que Lily siempre dice. – contestó Albus casi con una risa. – Solo tú la entiendes. – hizo una pausa, pero Malfoy seguía en silencio. – Eso requiere de unas cuántas habilidades especiales. – bromeó finalmente.

Scorpius olvidó en que momento había encendido otro cigarrillo, y no fue hasta que Albus lo arrebató de su mano que siquiera notó que lo tenía.

– No tengo ninguna habilidad especial, a decir verdad, Potter. – respondió, al fin, recuperando el cigarrillo antes de que el azabache se lo llevara a la boca. – Solo soy un chico que no quiere que su única amiga en el mundo acabe con su vida.

– Y creo fervientemente que tú eres la razón por la cual no lo ha hecho aún. – sentenció el chico, con sus ojos verdes clavados en los de Scorpius.

– Exageras. – espetó el rubio, soltando el humo que había estado conteniendo unos segundos.

– Como digas. – Albus se encogió de hombros y acortó la distancia entre ellos en un solo paso. – Aun así… – volvió a tomar el cigarrillo de la mano de Scorpius y tomó una gran cantidad de humo, luego la soltó, cuidando no hacerlo en la cara del otro. – Gracias. – sonrió, colocando el cigarrillo entre los labios del rubio.

Scorpius temblaba. Todo su cuerpo estaba a punto de desplomarse, podía sentirlo, pero no de un modo desagradable como usualmente lo hacía. Tomó una gran bocanada de humo y lo soltó por la nariz sin mover ni un músculo.

– Algo está mal. – comentó Albus, pensativo. Hizo una pausa, analizando el rostro del otro como si buscara algo, poniéndolo sumamente nervioso. Finalmente, sujeto el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y lo tiró al suelo. – Mejor.

– _No entiendo_. – espetó Scorpius.

– Así es más parecido a _nuestro sueño_. – sonrió el azabache al tiempo que levantaba el rostro de Scorpius tomando su mentón. – ¿Lo ves?

No pudo decir nada. Su estómago se hacía un nudo, o era más bien un agujero negro que iba a absorberlo por completo, tal vez deseaba que así fuera; de ese modo no tendría que soportar todo eso que estaba sintiendo, no tendría que mirar dentro de los ojos de Albus Potter y sentir absolutamente todo con tanta claridad. Nada de eso era desagradable, o doloroso, no quemaba ni lo hacía helarse por dentro, y aun así era insoportable.

– _Tranquilo_. – susurró Albus acercando su rostro al de Scorpius. – Solo… cierra los ojos. – ordenó, todavía en un susurro.

Scorpius cerró sus ojos. No sabía si estar complacido o confundido, tal vez ambas.

– ¿Qué estamos haciendo exactamente? – inquirió Malfoy, aún con los ojos cerrados.

– _Considéralo un experimento_. – respondió el azabache, ya estaba tan cerca que Scorpius pudo sentir el aire saliendo de su boca al hablar.

Sintió los labios de Albus rozar los suyos, apenas un poco, lo suficiente para que sus narices se aplastaran ligeramente, lo suficiente para impedirle reaccionar. Luego – asimilando la respuesta pasiva del otro – el azabache se movió un poco más, entrelazando sus labios con los de Scorpius, haciendo presión sobre ellos. Fue solo un momento y luego, de repente, se separó de él. El rubio abrió los ojos en un suspiro recuperando el aliento y sus ojos grises se clavaron en el otro chico, quien portaba una sonrisa de lado – entre maliciosa y satisfecha.


End file.
